New Discoveries
by Dr.GleekForever
Summary: The Cullens have left. Bella is tired of moping around and doing nothing. She's tired of not having her two best friends. She's just tired. So she leaves. What happens to her. What new things does she discover on her journey. This story will be G!P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Twilight Fanfiction but this story line wouldn't go away and literally was demanding that I write it so I am. This story will be AU and characters will be completely OOC. Will it follow the story line of the book. No it won't. There will be scenes from the book but the scenes and characters involved in those scenes will be different. So no messages about how it's nothing like the book and the characters are totally different. I know this already and it's because this isn't the book. If it were then my name would be Stephanie Meyer and it's not. This is fanfiction. This story is G!P, Futa, Girl!Peen whatever you want to call it. If you don't like it then don't read it. Comments about how it's disgusting or whatever will be deleted.**

 **Full Summary: He left. They left. Most of them claimed to love her yet they still left her. Most of them claimed that she was family yet they still left. It didn't matter why only that they had. On top of that Jacob won't talk to her and her best friend Angela Weber has gone missing. Her father is either always working or at the Rez where everyone looks at her either with pity or disgust. The kids at school are relentless with their rumors, taunts, and harassment. She hasn't heard from her mom in months. Bella can's take it anymore so she leaves. Where does she go. What does she do. What new discoveries does she make along her way.**

 **Pairings will be mentioned as we go along.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. I do own the O.C character. I did own Twilight I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction and Bella would have told Edward and Jacob to go suck a dick before riding off into a rainbow on the back of unicorn with Rosalie and Alice. I mean seriously those three are mmmmm. Anyways...cough...let's..get on with it while I go take a cold cold shower.**

 **Thank you to Devil's Advocate 7 for beta'ing this story.**

Chapter 1

Bella was at the lowest point in her life. To say she was depressed would be an understatement. She was devastated to put it bluntly.

It had been almost six months since the Cullens had left her and now her best friend was gone as well. Edward had convinced her that they were mates and would be together forever and she believed him. He had charmed his way into her life and taken it over in a huge way. She didn't know how to function without him anymore. It's why she just went through the motions of everyday life. Bella had become so use to Edward telling her what to do and how to think that doing it by herself was difficult. She knows she let him come in and take over her life. She did it because for once someone else was taking care of her. When she and Renee moved away Bella had to grow up and take care of both of them. Renee would forget to pay bills, cook dinners, sign permission slips, buy groceries, or get school supplies. Someone had to step up and take care of things otherwise they would have been homeless in no time. Bella wouldn't lie and say that she didn't resent her mother for those actions because she did, but Renee was her mother and she loved her no matter how scatterbrained the woman was.

Bella was kinda happy about getting to move in with her dad. She and Charlie never really had a great relationship to begin with, but they were working on that. Well sort of. Charlie would be there when she woke up from a nightmare screaming and thrashing in her bed, but he'd try to stay out of the house as much as possible during the day and earlier evening. Not that Bella could blame him. If she had a daughter that acted the way Bella was currently acting she'd either stay away until the coast was clear or slap her until she snapped out of it.

Edward Cullen and the Cullen Coven, or family as they like to call themselves, welcomed Bella into their little family with open arms. Well almost all of them welcomed her with open arms. Rosalie Hale was the only one who hadn't welcomed her or called her family. Rosalie was the only one Bella didn't hold resentment and anger against because she had never been nice to Bella or lied that she cared about Bella in the first. The rest of the 'family' claimed to love her and care for her yet they abandoned her.

Edward had led her into the woods a week or so after the birthday incident where Jasper lost control and nearly attacked her. Bella didn't blame Jasper though. She knew that Jasper was an empath and was feeling the blood lust from every vampire in the room. Bella also knew that she was Edward's singer and that his blood lust for her was higher then anyone elses. Bella couldn't help but think that everything could have been avoided if Edward hadn't overreacted and shoved her into a glass table. I mean seriously was standing in front of her to block Jasper's path not the more logical reaction in that situation? Anyways Edward led her into the forest before telling her that his family was leaving without her. He proceed to tell her that she was a weak human, a way for his family to get to pretend to be human, that she wasn't loved or cared for by his family, she was merely an entertaining pet that they let stay around for their amusement. He had also told her that it would be like they never existed. He lied about the last part.

She was reminded of their absence every time she closed her eyes and would wake up screaming for them not to leave. She was reminded of their absence every time she emailed Alice and never got a response. Bella had finally given up and stopped sending the emails about two months ago. She was reminded of their absence every time Jessica or Lauren would make a comment or joke about the Cullens leaving or how pathetic they thought Bella was being.

He may have taken away photos, clothing given to her by Alice, and gifts given to her by his family members, but he didn't take away the memories. Some days Bella wished he had taken away the memories as well. Then she'd be able to move on. But other days she remembers the good times she had with them. She remembers shopping with Alice, watching Esme cook, listening to Jasper talk about the wars he's been in, playing Xbox with Emmett, listening to Edward play the piano or Carlisle talk about being a doctor. She even remembers sitting and just watching Rosalie work on cars. Rosalie would never say anything directly to her but would talk out loud as if she were explaining things to Bella. Remembering the good times always brought a small smile to her face but then she'd think of the bad times. The times where she wanted to go hang out down at La Push, but Edward forbid it. The times where the only thing she was really allowed to do was sit on the coach with his family while he kept a possessive arm around her before heading home where Edward would then show up in her room uninvited.

The sadness she felt about him leaving her was slowly turning into anger and hate. He had single handedly taken everything away from her. He had shown her what it was like to have a real family, love, friends, and then taken them all away from her.

That was the worst part about it. Not Edward leaving, but the family that had claimed that she was one of them. Carlisle had said it during the whole James debacle. He'd told Rose that and this is roughly quoted: "Bella is Edward's mate and apart of this family now." If she were apart of their family then why did they just up and leave? She was guessing it was Edward's decision to leave. If that were the case then why did they not say no? Why didn't Carlisle, Esme, Alice, or Emmett who all claimed Bella was family, say "No, we're not leaving her." Bella didn't expect Jasper to say anything, he was probably riddled with guilt from almost biting her.

Them leaving made everything that Edward had said seem like the truth. If she were just a pet or something to entertain them for the time being then it made sense for them to just leave but why call her family. Why treat her as such and welcome her in when they knew they were only going to leave in the end? Did her feelings not factor into this at all? Anger and bitterness weren't emotions that Bella was use to having. She was use to not caring or having Edward tell her what she should feel about things. I mean, she cared about things just not things normal people would care about, like the supernatural world.

On top of all of that, the two people who were actively helping her through things were no longer around. Angela Weber was the second person she talked to her on first day. It was friendship at first sight. There was just something about Angela that screamed at Bella to befriend the girl. Bella just had this feeling that Angela would an important person in her life and she needed to keep her around. She couldn't explain it but she didn't fight it either. Angela was the only person besides her dad and the other Cullens that Edward didn't have a problem with Bella hanging out with. Angela was her best friend and the only person who hadn't been treating her like shit at school. In fact, Angela was only one to stand up for her and try and make Jessica and Lauren back off. The boys were a different story. Eric was kinda cool about things, but Mike and Tyler kept making comments about how either one of them would have been better then Edward. Jessica and Lauren were bitches as usual and made fun of or spread rumors about her as much as possible. They were still bitter about Edward taking notice of Bella versus one of them.

Angela went missing two months ago. She had went to Seattle to go to a poetry slam. She had invited Bella, but Bella declined - faking being sick. She just didn't want to be in a room full of people and listening to poetry. Angela had called her parents as she was leaving the poetry slam but never made it home. A week later her car was found in California of all places. Some homeless guy said he found it still running and wanted to get back to his family so he took it. He told the police that the car was running and everything was in it, but no Angela. There hadn't been any security cameras in the area, so no one knew what happened. It had the town up in arms.

Then there was Jacob Black. The tall Native American boy from the reservation who was the son of her dad's best friend. Bella knew that Jake had a huge crush on her, but she didn't have it in her heart to hurt him. So anytime he tried talking to the her about it or asked her on a dater she'd ignore it and change the subject. Bella could tell that Jake was starting to lose his patience with her. In fact, his temper had gotten shorter and shorter lately, but she never got a chance to figure out why. Because she never saw him and if she had tried to go to the Rez and hang out with him he'd make up an excuse or not even answer her calls. Even Billy would give her some lame excuse before hanging up. That wasn't the Jake she knew and cared about. The Jacob Black she knew was a kind, sweet, caring, funny, and a humble kid. He'd always be there when someone needed him to be. Then one day he grew like a foot in height, gained tons of muscle, cut all of his hair off, got a tattoo, and started hanging out with a gang of guys they use to make fun of and called them, Sam's Club. Get it like the store. Anyways, Bella and Jake would sit and watch them act like idiots while pushing each other off a large cliff into the ocean below. Guys are weird sometimes. Well one day they went from making fun of Sam's Club to Jake being a part of it. The one time she did manage to catch him and get him to talk to her, he tried to kiss her and when she shoved him away he stated that if she couldn't give him what he wanted then they couldn't hang out anymore. Bella couldn't believe that Jake had tried to force himself on her and then told her they were no longer friend because she didn't want to be anything more then just friends.

With her two friends, her only friends, no longer around and Charlie either keeping busy at the station or hanging out down at the Rez Bella was left on her own. And whenever she was on her own she thought about just how shitty her life had become. Bella looked around her small room and couldn't help but fell trapped. Even her room held the memories of Edward, Alice, Angela, and Jacob in it. This was suppose to be her space and her safe haven, yet it was tainted from all the people who had left her. Bella no longer felt at home in her own home. She felt like an outsider, an unwanted guest if you will, and she couldn't take it. Bella for the first time in her life made a rash decision.

She jumped up and through a bunch of her things in a duffle bag. She grabbed several articles of clothing and dug under her mattress where she kept all of her cash from her job at Newton's Sporting Goods. She scribbled a quick note to Charlie telling him that he no longer had to worry about her that he could live his life without her holding him back and being a burden. She stuck the note on the fridge because Charlie would no doubt come home and take off his uniform before grabbing a beer. There's no doubt in her mind that he will see the note and have one of two reactions: Charlie would either celebrate that she was gone and he no longer had to put up with her depressed attitude or he'll comb the globe over looking for her. But her leaving wasn't about Charlie or Jacob or even Edward. Bella leaving was about her and doing something for herself for once.

She needed to go out and find herself again. Bella remembers how strong she was before moving to Forks. She did things on her own and didn't need the approval of others. She didn't care what others thought of her because she was proud of who she was. She was independent and o.k. with that. Her mother use to always say she was wiser then her years. Now she felt like a child waiting for someone to feed them, clothe them, and tell them what is okay to do or not okay to do. Bella knew she needed to get a handle on her life and she was going to do that but how. How can she gain control? Bella jumped into her truck, pulled out of the driveway, and begun driving with no destination in mind except to get away.

She had no idea how long she had been driving when she noticed the gas light was on. Bella had left her cell phone, laptop, and Edward had taken the new fancy radio out of her truck she had no way of telling time, but it was getting dark, so it had to have been a long time.

As she was about to pull into a gas station an idea hit her: she would go to Volterra. Edward and the others never wanted her to be a vampire. She would become the very thing that they didn't want her to be. Suck on that Cullens. Bella was proud of her decision and knew that Alice would see. They would see her become the very thing that they didn't want it to happen. Bella was ready to make new discoveries.

 **A/N: Alright so like I said this is my first Twilight fic. Things will get interesting. Umm I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter let me know if you want me to continue or should I give it up. If I get enough support then the chapters will get longer. I just wanted show you how everything started.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First I want to say holy shit I wasn't expecting this story to get this kind of attention. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed. You guys are amazing and I love you. No really I do because you have no idea how much it means to me to know that you actually want to read something I came up with. So thank once again. I hope I don't disappoint you guys. I also want to say that if you've read my one other story on here then you know my writing style. I don't focus on one character I bounce between characters quite frequently. I do this because when I read fanfiction there are scenes where I'm like what the fuck does everyone else think in that moment and then I'm left to draw my own conclusions I don't like that so here's the warning that sometimes Bella will be the main focus and sometimes she won't. I like to develop all characters I write about.**

 **So I realized that I totally forgot to put who the G!P would be. So the G!P's will be Bella, Angela, and Lucianna (Lucian-na) a.k.a Lucky my O.C. I'll explain why that is as the story goes on. Which means Angela's not dead yeah. I guess that was a spoiler but you'll have to wait to figure out what happened to her. I think this chapter will answer a lot of other questions as well.**

 **Thank you to Devil's Advocate 7 for beta'ing this story.**

 **Underline equals mind link.**

 **Chapter 2**

Bella smiled to herself. It felt good to make a decision for herself even if that decision was fueled by her anger towards the Cullens. No, fuck that, she wasn't going to make this about them. She was doing this for herself. She wanted to become a vampire. They were awesome, minus the whole sparkling in the sunlight thing. That was kinda lame, but the strength, speed, and possible super power. Hell yeah, being a vampire would be awesome.

Bella pulled into the gas station and made sure she had her wallet before making her way inside. She quickly walked to the back and grabbed a Yoohoo, a snicker's bar, a pack of M&M's, a pack of Grandma's bite size's cookies, and a bag of Flaming Hot Cheetos. If this was going to be her last meal as a human she wanted it to be some of her favorite junk foods.

Once Bella felt as though she had everything she wanted she walked to the counter and placed the items on the counter. "Hey can you tell me where the nearest airport is?" Bella asked the clerk.

The guy gave her a questioningly look, "The closest one is about 45 minutes in the direction you came from. I'm positive you had to have passed it on your way here." he replied.

"Oh I wasn't paying attention. I mean, I guess I zoned out. Umm.. I also need twenty on one." Bella rambled out. Shit, that was not confident at all.

"Alright that's 26.54," the clerk stated.

"Keep the change," Bella stated as she grabbed the bag of items and walked out of the door. She knew she had enough money with her for a plane ticket and she was sure that the Volturi had enough money for other things she would need. Which she was guessing wouldn't be much because what does a vampire really needed besides blood according to he-who-shall-not-be-named. Yeah she was ranking him up there next to Voldemort.

Bella quickly pumped her gas and jumped into her truck turning around and heading back the way she came. It wasn't long before she felt her truck steering to the left on it's own. She didn't think anything of it until she heard a thumping which sounded a lot like a flat tire. Yeah she'd picked up a thing or two when she hung out with Jake down on the Rez. Bella quickly pulled her truck to the side of the road.

She grabbed the flashlight she kept in her glove box and hopped out. She walked toward the front of the truck and inspected the tire. Her tire was flat and there seemed to be something wedged into it. "Well, ain't that about a bitch. Well, time to change my first tire I guess," Bella grumbled as she walked to the back of her truck and climbed over the broken tailgate. She begun looking around for the car jack and tire iron. She managed to find both before hoping back off the truck and placing them on the ground then hopping back into the back of the truck to grab the spare. She had a hard time getting the tire off of the truck. Yeah she couldn't wait for the super strength. "Fuck being weak." she grunted out as she managed to finally get the tire over the broken tail gate. At a few failed attempts Bella managed to set the jack correctly and get the truck lifted. "Fuck yeah did it myself," she cheered to herself and even gave a little fist. She grabbed the tire iron and started trying to get the flat tire off of the truck. "

Do you need help?" came from behind Bella and she nearly smashed her face into the side of the truck she jumped so hard.

She stood, turned, and faced the voice. "No, I got it. Thanks though," she stated once she composed herself.

She was getting a bad vibe from the guy standing in front of her, not to mention she hadn't heard a car pull up nor did she see one parked nearby. It was also super creepy that he was wearing what looked like a leather trench coat and sunglasses at night. For what had to be the first time in her life Bella's flight or fight response had kicked in and she wanted to run but the stubborn part of her that wanted her to gain her confidence and pride back kept her rooted to her spot. She did however grip the tire iron harder in her hands just in case.

"Are you sure?" the man asked.

"Yeah I'm positive. I don't need help changing a tire. I'm not invalid. You can go now," Bella snapped. She was independent and could do this herself. She was tired of some guy thinking she was some damn damsel in distress and needed saving.

"Feisty I like that," the creepy dude stated.

"Look dude you're creeping me out so leave. I don't need your help. I got this," Bella retorted as she took a step back. Her hand gripping the tire iron even tighter.

"I don't think I will leave. You smell so. I. Well, I guess I can tell you this secret seeing as you won't live past this moment anyway. I smelled you as I was running past that gas station back there. Your scent is so intoxicating and divine that I had to have a taste. Normally, I wouldn't even bother, but I just couldn't help myself. So I wedged something into your tire knowing that it would eventually go flat, you'd have to pull over and change it. It was the only way I would get you alone so that I could have my taste." the vampire stated.

"Holy shit am I like a fucking vampire magnet or something?!" Bella exclaimed. Seriously, this was what the third or fourth vampire that has wanted her because apparently her blood smelled good.

"You know about vampires? So you aren't afraid?" the man asked.

"Yes, I know about vampires, dated one sadly, and no. Why would I be afraid of a Jersey Shore wannabe?" Bella retorted. Really? Now you choice to have a backbone?, she thought to herself.

"What?" the man asked.

"You have the stupid spiky hair that seriously looks like you used three bottles of hair gel and six cans of spray, the New Jersey accent which in my opinion sounds super fake, and I'm positive, if you could, you'd douse yourself in at least six liters of bronzer." Bella answered before slapping her hand over her mouth.

Bella couldn't help, but think that now she chooses to speak her mind. Not when she should have told Edward to go suck a dick or when she should have told Jessica and Lauren to go get checked for STDs because their crabs is showing, but now when she's standing in the middle of nowhere with a vampire who wants to drain her dry, good job Bella.

"Well I would say this has been fun, but whatever." the guy stated before he flashed in front of Bella.

Bella's flight or fight response kicked in and before she even realized what she was doing she swung the tire iron as hard as she could before turning to run. She knew she couldn't outrun a vampire but maybe she could make it took her truck and get back to the gas station. As she reached the handle of her truck she felt something grab a hold of her shirt and the next thing she knows she's flying through the air. Bella hit the ground with such force that her body bounced off the ground back into the air, coming down again, and sliding ten feet before coming to a stop at the base of a tree. Bella felt blood trickling from somewhere and she couldn't move at all. She knew in that moment that she was dying.

She spotted the creepy guy inhale before smiling, "You had to try and run. I was going to make this painless for you, but now I'm going to have a little fun," he stated as he begun making his way toward her. He was about 5 feet from her when a body stepped in front of her blocking her from the vampire.

The last thing Bella saw before succumbing to the darkness was a set of glowing electric blue eyes staring into her own.

-Somewhere in Canada-

Alice Cullen was sitting with her family when she was hit with a vision. The vision was of Bella buying a plane ticket for Volterra, Italy to go to the Volturi. She heard a growl from somewhere downstairs and knew that Edward had seen the vision. It was one of the things she hated about him. No one ever had privacy around him. No one was safe even inside their own mind because of his claim of not being able to control his power.

"Everyone come downstairs, we need to have a family meeting," Carlisle stated.

Alice made her way downstairs and took a seat on the couch next to Rosalie, while Emmett and Jasper took seats in the arm chairs. After leaving Forks and Bella behind the couples drifted apart well almost all the couples. Carlisle and Esme didn't seem to have a care in the world while the others guilt for leaving Bella had them pulling away from one another.

The others knew that Edward had lied about Bella wanting them to leave. It didn't make sense that when she was attacked by James she wanted them to stay and nearly panicked when Edward said they were going to leave, yet when Jasper ,someone she considered a brother, accidentally slipped because of Edward's stupidity she wanted them to leave. None of it added up, but of course Carlisle and Esme sided with the golden boy. No one else even got a say.

Edward walked into the room and stood next to Carlisle with what was suppose to be a gloomy face, but it came off as though he was constipated which could be possibility with how far that stick is shoved up his ass. Edward growled when he heard Alice's thought.

"Stay out of my head and you wouldn't hear such comments." Alice stated nonchalantly.

"You know I can't control it," Edward whined back.

"Sure," Rosalie added with an eye.

"Children your father has something important for us to talk about." Esme stated. The four others rolled their eyes, but no one said anything waiting for Carlisle to speak.

"It seems that Alice had a vision of Bella going to the Volturi and we're going to stop her." Carlisle stated simply.

"No," Rose, Alice, and Emmett said at the same time.

"We have to stop her because this isn't the life for her." Carlisle spoke up.

"Says who?" Emmett asked.

"Says me. She's my mate and I don't want her to be changed and have to live the kind of life that we have to." Edward spoke. getting a nod from Carlisle and Esme.

"So because you claim that she is your mate, it automatically means you get to make all of her decisions for her?" Rosalie asked.

"I am her mate and I'm doing what's best for her," Edward retorted.

Rosalie scoffed, "If you were her mate then you wouldn't have left her, for one and two you don't know what's best for her only she does. So if she wants to go to the Volturi and become one of the undead then that's her choice," she gritted out.

"Rosalie, she is Edward's mate and Edward doesn't want that for her. Edward is family and we stick by family," Carlisle stated like his word was law.

"Funny you should say that because I remember a similar conversation back when James was after Bella. I believe you said something along the lines of 'Rosalie, Bella is family and we protect our family' yet we left her behind like she meant nothing to us." Rosalie replied as she flipped through one of her car magazines. She was already bored with this conversation.

"That's different. We were doing what Bella wanted. She wanted us to leave," Esme stated.

"Did you hear those words come from Bella's mouth? Hell, we don't even know what really happened! You sent me and Rose to check on Alice and Jasper and then followed a few days later to tell us we weren't going back," Emmett commented.

"That doesn't matter. We are going to Volterra and that's finally. I've already made arrangements. We leave in an hour," Carlisle stated before he and Esme left the room.

Edward smirked before taking his leave as well.

"I'll go, but only because I want to see what happens when Dickward and Carlisle try to tell the Volturi what they can and can't do," Rosalie stated getting nods from the others.

Jasper chuckled to himself. He shared a look with Emmett before they both went out to hunt.

"Do you think Rosalie even realizes how much she actually defends Bella?" Emmett asked as he took down a deer and drained it.

"Nope," Jasper responded before taking down a deer of his own.

-Back in Oregon-

Bella felt herself take a deep breathe before her eyes fully opened.

"You're awake finally you've been out for almost a week now," a voice came from the right of her. She knew that voice from somewhere. As Bella turned to the left her eyes widen.

Sitting in a chair next to a dresser was Angela. Well sorta. Angela seemed taller, leaner, had muscles, and her eyes were grey. It was at the moment that Bella realized that everything seemed to be either black, white, or grey.

"Yeah, I know it sucks waking up and all of a sudden being colorblind," Angela stated.

"What happened? Am I dead?" Bella asked.

Angela laughed, "No, you're not dead and as for what happened," she began.

Bella wondered why Angela wasn't finishing her sentence when she was hit with a memory of sorts.

 _(Memory flashback of the night Bella was attacked)_

 _"Where are we going?" Angela asked. "_

 _Don't you feel the pull?" the mystery girl asked as they continued to run._

 _Angela nodded in response and continued to follow that pull and the other girl. Both girls began to slow down before coming to a stop as they came upon a gas station. Both of their noses twitched._

 _"A vampire," the mystery girl stated._

 _Angela nodded. She has spent the last two months learning about the supernatural world and what she is. She recognized the smell as well._

 _As the two girls continued to follow the pull, and now smell of the vampire, they made it just in time to see the vampire grab a girl and toss her backwards like she was a small pebble._

 _"Shit. You check on her. I'll kill him," the other girl stated._

 _Angela nodded before going over to check on the girl who had just been thrown. It wasn't until she was bending down in front of the girl that she realized it was her best friend, Bella Swan. What the hell was Bella doing in Oregon she was suppose to be in Forks, Washington?_

 _"She's not going to make it if we don't do something now," Angela shouted._

 _"Well I'm a little busy at the moment, so can you bite her and I'll do the rest once I get rid of this guy?" The mystery girl replied as she shoved the vampire backwards causing him to fly through the air before hitting the ground and sliding almost 500 yards away._

 _"Lucky, what if she doesn't want this?" Angela asked._

 _"I didn't know if you wanted this, but I knew I couldn't let you die. I know you feel the connection and I know you know that we can't let her die so do it now." the mystery girl stated adding authority to her voice._

 _Angela knew she couldn't disobey a direct order. "Welcome to the pack," Angela stated as she bite down into Bella's wrist drinking a little before biting in her own wrist and holding it to Bella's mouth and helping her swallow. Once Angela pulled her wrist away it was replaced by Lucky's._

 _"You know her." Lucky stated more then asked._

 _"Yeah, she was a friend, one of my best friends before the whole incident in Seattle." Angela answered getting a nod in return. They didn't talk about what happened in Seattle. It was hard for Angela and seeing as they were so connected it was hard for Lucky as well._

 _Once Lucky finished giving Bella blood and taking some from Bella, she scooped the girl up like she was caring a doll and placed her into the cab of the truck. Angela had already begun changing the tire._

 _"What happened to the vampire?" Angela asked._

 _Lucky smirked and set her hand on fire._

 _"Sometimes you are scary sadistic, you know that?" Angela asked._

 _Lucky chuckled before they both climbed into the truck and drove toward a little cabin that they had been staying in._

 _(End Memory flashback)_

"What the fuck? Did you do that?" Bella asked Angela.

"Yeah. We're all connected on a mind-link. It took us a few days to get around your natural shield, but we did and now we can all see into each other's minds or communicate with one another. Oh, we can also tap into each other's powers which comes in real handy. My power is I can detect when someone is lying," Angela explained.

Bella sat up and looked around with a look of confusion on her face before turning back to Angela. "So I'm whatever you are now?" Bella asked after a few moments.

"Yep," Angela answered.

"What is that exactly?" Bella asked.

"Well vampire, lycan, and something we don't know," Angela answered honestly.

"Vampire, lycan, and something you don't know?" Bella repeated.

"Yeah we don't know." the girl from the memory who Angela called Lucky stepped into the room. Lucky had a light brown complexion, she stood at about 6 foot even, also lean, and extremely muscular even more so than Angela. Her hair was braided into a single brain that stopped in the middle of her back. "Lucianna, but everyone calls me Lucky," Lucky introduced herself.

"Your mother and uncle don't call you Lucky," Angela commented.

"No one asked you for your input, thank you very much," Lucky stated.

Bella watched the exchange between the two. Then it clicked: Angela was alive. Bella moved faster then even she realized and pulled Angela into a hug. "God Ange, I thought." Bella choked out, but no tears came.

"I know and I'm sorry. I wanted to write, call, or something. but I couldn't, not without being asked questions I couldn't answer," Angela replied.

"What happened?" Bella asked. Angela cringed and Lucky's fist clenched. At that moment Bella felt two different emotions: she was scared and angry at the same time. It was kind of weird.

"Let's talk about what you are and what that means," Lucky stated quickly changing the subject.

"It means you'll painfully turn into a mutant wolf every full moon," Angela commented.

"What?" Bella asked, confused and taken aback with how sarcastic Angela had become.

"Yeah we're part lycan or werewolf if you feel better with that term, so we turn during the full moon. Well, you and Angela will have to shift during the full moon," Lucky replied.

"You don't?" Bella asked.

"Nope. I broke the moon's curse by forcing myself to change. I feel the need to shift, but I don't actually have to." Lucky explained.

Bella sat stunned and still slightly confused.

"Have I told you how much you suck at explaining things?" Angela stated as she felt the slight confusion coming from Bella. Lucky shrugged in response.

"What she was suppose to say is that we're werewolves kinda like the one's from Van Helsing meets Underworld or whatever. When the full moon hits we are forced to change and the wolf inside takes over. Lucky has figured out that if we force ourselves to go through the change when there isn't a full moon around then we can not only shift at will, but not be forced to shift during the full moon. We've been working on getting me to the point where I don't have to shift during the full moon. But like I mentioned earlier it's excruciatingly painful and takes a lot out of you. As of right now I can force myself into what we call our first form. We have two different forms. The first being we look like giant wolves and the second we look like what you'd assume a werewolf would look like. In order to break the curse you have to force yourself into your true form or second form." Angela began before looking at Lucky to finish the rest.

"You were doing so good. The first form is painful to force, but the second form is like... Have you ever broken a bone," Lucky asked.

Both Angela and Bella started laughing. "Bella here is accident prone. Well, I guess that won't be the case anymore, aww," Angela stated wiping away a fake tear.

Bella shoved Angela in response, she was praying she wouldn't be accident prone anymore.

"Alright, I'll take that as a yes. Imagine breaking every bone in your body, healing and then those bones breaking again tens time. That's what it feels like to shift. Because you're body literally has to break free of its human form to allow the wolf through. Every bone will snap in and out of place twice. It starts at sunset and the pain will last until the moon is at its highest. Then the beast takes over and things can get ugly. Well, it was for me until we figured out wolfsbane weakens me well, us now. Angela use to lose control but if I told her to stop or turn another way she listened." Lucky finished explaining.

Bella was not looking forward to that part. It kind of scared her to be honest.

"Don't be scared, I'll be going through the change with you. However, I'll only have to stay in my true lycan form for a few hours before changing back and I still have control of myself. Whereas you, being a newbie, will probably be stuck in your true lycan form from sunset until the sunrise." Angela added.

That made Bella feel a little better, but only a little. "What about the vampire side?Wat do get from that side?" Bella asked.

"Well the need for blood. Also, the vampire side being mixed with the lycan and whatever else we are side makes us more enhanced then vampires." Lucky replied.

"Did I ask this many questions when I woke up?" Angela joked.

"More actually. You wouldn't shut up," Lucky responded as she tossed a red pouch at Bella. "Drink up," she stated.

"Is that the last O positive because you know that's my favorite?" Angela replied only getting a smirk in return.

"Bitch," Angela muttered under her breathe getting a chuckle from Lucky.

Bella looked down at the pouch and back up at the two girls.

"It's blood. You need it," Lucky stated.

"I don't think I can," Bella stated. Lucky and Angela both sighed and the next thing Bella knew she was setting the now empty pouch down. "What?" she gasped out.

"Like I said you need it. Angela already told you we are connected through mind links. Well, that means we can force each other into things, but only when either of us are in a weakened stated. Now that you have blood in you and you drink blood regularly that won't happen. I hate doing that but it was either you drink or you die so," Lucky stated.

"Oh snap! You can explain things correctly," Angela gasped out. Lucky rolled her eyes, but otherwise ignored the comment.

Bella sat stunned for a few moments. "So wait, hold up a minute. I'm now some sort of vampire, lycan, mystery creature hybrid that has to change on the full moon and I'm more enhanced then vampires, I'm mind linked to both of you which means you can force me to do things and apparently share memories and stuff, and I need blood to live. That bout right?" Bella asked.

"Yes to most of that," Angela replied.

"You needed blood right now, so that the transformation would be completed. We are hybrids and we are mind linked, but that doesn't mean we get free reign into each other's mind. That would fucking suck having to listen to this one all the time." Lucky began to explain. Angela throw what looked like a picture frame at Lucky, who easily caught it out of midair and placed it down on the dresser she was leaning beside. "I've been teaching Angela how to open and close the link and also how to block me and anyone she doesn't want inside of her head out, which she can easily do now because we all share your natural mental and physical shield. Now all I have to do is teach you how to use it. Only I can make you do something and we think it's because I'm what you would call the alpha or leader of the group. I can promise you now that I will only order you to do something if it means saving your life. As for the blood thing, we do need blood, but it's only like once every three months or so. I pushed myself longer to see how long I could go without blood and made it to about six months before I started to go a little crazy. I also ate way more food then I would care to admit," Lucky stated.

"We already have a naturally high appetite to begin with." Angela added. It was at the moment that Bella's stomach begun to growl.

"See. I already made lasagna and it's in the oven now it should almost be done. There's a bathroom in there if you want to go freshen up and use the bathroom. We'll be out here. Angela." Lucky stated as she left the room with a confused looking Angela following after her.

"Why did you send her into the bathroom?" Angela asked once they made it into the kitchen. "We didn't finish telling her everything."

"You didn't believe me when I told you and then you went into the bathroom, saw it and then believed me and had questions. I figured we could skip a step and be here when she asks questions besides I'm hungry so," Lucky responded as she pulled three different pans of lasagna out of the oven. Angela shrugged before grabbing a pan for herself and digging in.

Bella finally made it into the bathroom. With her now super hearing she heard the strange conversation between Angela and Lucky, but didn't think anything of it. It wasn't until Bella was standing in front of the mirror that she realized she was taller then before, her hair seemed darker, thicker, and now reached the middle of her back, and even with the shirt she was wearing she could see that her muscles had developed and were leaner and more distinguished then before. Like she could actually flex her arms and see muscles instead of just skin and bone. Bella wondered if the rest of her body had changed as well so she lifted her shirt. Yep, a perfect set of abs. Bella smirked and couldn't help, but think "damn, I look good". As Bella looked back down at her abs she noticed a bulge in her pants where a bulge shouldn't have been. She grabbed the waistband of the shorts she was wearing and pulled them down slightly.

It took Bella a few moments before she started screaming and yelling. There is a penis sitting inside of her pants. It was inside of her pants and attached to her body. "Holy fucking shit this isn't real is it?" Bella asked. She closed her eyes and opened then again. Nope, it's still there not like I could miss it anyway she thought. Her dick wasn't small by any means which she felt she should be a proud of, but she was freaking out because a week ago she had a vagina and now in it's place was a dick and a set of balls. How the fuck did this happen?

"Come into the kitchen and I'll answer your questions to the best of my abilities," Bella heard in her mind.

"What the fuck?" she exclaimed.

"The mind link Bells, remember. Just come to the kitchen so Lucky can explain," Angela stated.

Bella shook her head before pulling her pants back up and making her way to the kitchen. She walked over to where the other two were seated and sat down. Lucky slide a pan of lasagna in front of her. "So I have dick," Bella stated.

"Yep," Angela replied before taking a bite of food.

"Do you two have dicks?" Bella asked.

"Yep," Lucky replied as she stuffed her face. Bella had several more questions, but the pan of lasagna in front of her was calling her name so she dug in and begun eating.

"So anyone going to explain to me why we have dicks?" Bella asked.

"Oh right. Well we, as my parents and I, guess that it's because technically I'm the last of my kind and the universe doesn't want it to end with just me so yeah," Lucky answered.

"Your parents? Last of you kind? What?" Bella asked. Lucky was about to answer when her cell phone begun ringing with the Imperial March. Lucky groaned and Angela snickered.

Lucky picked up the phone. "Yes mother," she greeted.

"Lucianna Penelope Volturi what in the hell have you done? Your father has informed me that you have formed another bond, which means you have changed another person. How could you be so irresponsible? I told your father and your uncles that you weren't ready to go out on your own, that we should have sent Jane or Demetri with you. But noooooo, 'She can handle it' they said. 'It's a simple scouting mission and there is absolutely no way anything can go wrong so stop worrying Didyme' they said. Stop laughing at me Marcus our daughter has changed two people! How are you not freaking out right now? Explain yourself young lady!" Didyme Volturi shouted through the phone.

Bella and Angela snickered while Lucky looked like she wanted to bury herself ten feet into the ground. "Mom," Lucky tried.

"Don't you mom me young lady. I said explain. Better yet. I want you and your little friends at the airport now getting on the jet and coming home!" Didyme shouted.

"Mom, I can't get there this instant, but we will be there as soon as possible. I had to wait for Izzy to wake up. And you need to stop worrying so much, we've already guessed that I must be what almost 3000 years old or more. I can take care of myself, mom," Lucky replied.

Didyme huffed into the phone, "I'm still your mother and I'm allowed to worry. Shut up, brother, you get the same way when Alec and Jane leave the castle for fifteen minutes. You won't even let poor Renata leave the castle," she stated.

"I don't like to leave," the girls heard who they were assuming was Renata say.

"No one asked you, Renata. Lucianna, why don't I hear packing and the sound of you running to the airport?" Didyme asked. The girls could hear her pacing and other members of the Volturi laughing in the background.

"Alright, I guess I can explain things to Izzy on the plane ride. We'll be home soon." Lucky gave in, knowing full well that Didyme would send Demetri or one of the other guards to find her.

"Alright sweetie, see you when you get home. We love you." Didyme replied. Lucky grumbled in return. Her mother was always embarrassing her in front of the other guard members. "I said, we love you Lucianna," Didyme stated firmly.

"I love you guys too, geez. I'm hanging up." Lucky stated as she finally hung the phone up.

"So you're in the Volturi?" Bella asked.

"Yep." Lucky replied.

"So why didn't you just let me die?" Bella asked.

"Because I felt a strong pull toward you, like something was telling me that you were meant to be one of us. I felt the same pull toward Angela. It's how I ended up finding her and changing her," Lucky explained the best she could.

"So not going to lie, when I was told about the Volturi I was told they were super evil, power hungry, cynical, assholes who only cared about themselves and gaining power," Bella stated getting a snort in return from Lucky.

"Many people think that because the Volturi enforces the rules of the vampire world given to them by the supernatural world. Aro, Caius, and my dad, Marcus, were chosen by the Supernatural Council to be leaders of the vampire race. The last leaders did a terrible job so new ones were appointed," Lucky explained.

"Supernatural Council?," Bella asked.

"What you thought vampires were the only supernatural creatures in the world? There are giants, trolls, ogres, dragons, mermaids, pixies, fae, and fairies just to name a few," Lucky replied.

"Okay, I was with you until you said fairies. Come dude there's no," Bella begun to say but Lucky was suddenly in front of her covering her mouth.

"Every time someone says that a fairy drops dead somewhere and nothing pisses off the fairy community more then one of their own being killed because of asshole's words. It's why they're always so angry and vicious," Lucky stated.

"And no, she has never seen Peter Pan. I asked." Angela added.

"You're serious?" Bella asked.

"Very. Most supernatural creatures have the ability to keep themselves hidden. At one point in time the supernatural world lived in harmony with humans that was until humans became religious and everything was the devil and begun killing anything they deemed a threat so the supernatural world hid itself. Vampires and children of the moon realized that they could blind in with humans and the supernatural world let them keep their secret. Seeing as humans are changed into vampires, most vampires don't even know that the supernatural natural world exist. They believe that they are the only supernaturals. Although there's a rumor going around about a pack of shapeshifters that can turn into wolves, who have been killing vampires for fun, but I don't know. Wildfires in the human world are usually caused by two dragons fighting over a mate or land. Earthquakes are usually giants either play wrestling or actually fighting. Hurricanes usually happen when different mermaid clans are at war," Lucky explained.

"Seriously?" Bella asked again. Lucky huffed before opening the mind link.

 _(Memory flashback)_

 _Lucky was walking through the woods when she came across what looked like a butterfly caught in a spider's web. As she got closer she realized that it wasn't a butterfly but a tiny person with wings. She noticed the spider moving closer to it's prey and the little person struggling even more to break free only causing the web to entangle him even more. Lucky quickly swatted the spider down before stepping on it and pulling out her knife to cut the little guy free._

 _As she was about to cut the little person from the web she was surrounded by a ton of what she thought was butterflies, until she realized they were people just like the one that was trapped._

 _"What do you think you're doing?" what appeared to be a tiny old man asked._

 _Lucky had no idea how she was hearing them so clearly. She imagined their voices to be really tiny. "Umm.. I, uh, found him trapped and was trying to save him," Lucky spoke quietly figuring their little ears would be sensitive._

 _"It's true, father. I got myself entangled in a spider's web and she saved me," the little guy she saved answered._

 _"Sorry, but what the fuck are you guys?" Lucky blurted out._

 _"Fairies," the little guy answered._

 _"There's no," before Lucky could even finish that sentence she was surrounded by all of the fairies who all turned red, in what she was guessing was anger, if the look on their faces was anything to go on._

 _"If you finish that sentence then you will die as well, hybrid," the old man who said._

 _Lucky gulped and nodded. "Sorry right fairies exist," she amended._

 _"What is your name, hybrid, so our people may know who to thank for saving my son the heir to the throne," the king stated._

 _"Lucianna, but my family calls me Lucky." Lucky answered._

 _"Thank you, Lucky, savior of our kind. The story of your bravery and triumph will be taught and known by all the fairies in the land," the king stated. The other fairies cheered in response._

 _(End memory flashback)_

Bella and Angela doubled over in laughter. "Seriously, you nearly got your ass kicked by fairies and then they praised you for killing a spider?" Bella managed to get out through her laughter.

"Yeah yeah, but to them, spiders are huge and this spider was freakishly huge, so whatever, but do you believe me now?" Lucky asked.

"Yeah I do. Do you know any dragons?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, one, but I haven't seen him in almost 200 years or so. You can continue with your questions, but we need to head to the airport and get on a plane before my mom really does send Demetri or worse, Jane, to come get us," Lucky stated.

Bella watched in complete awe as Lucky made all of the dirty dishes disappear like they were never there. "What? How?" Bella asked.

"I have the power to control matter. Meaning I can create anything that the imagination can come up with or destroy anything," Lucky answered.

"So like the Green Lantern minus the ring," Bella replied.

"The Green who?" Lucky asked.

"Seriously we're going to have educate you on modern things," Angela stated as she rolled her eyes.

"I am educated on some modern things. I have a touch screen cellphone," Lucky defended herself.

"You don't know who Superman, Spiderman, Harry Potter, Dr. Who, or Frodo are. Not to mention you don't even know how to send text messages, only phone calls." Angela deadpanned.

Lucky grumbled, "Whatever, I know you have more questions about the Volturi and about what you are now and I'll answer," Lucky began to say.

"And you. I have questions about you as well," Bella interrupted.

"Good luck with that, I've been trying to learn things about her for two months now and nothing." Angela commented.

"There's not much to know about me. Like I was saying I'll answer any questions you have on the plane," Lucky finished before breaking out into a run with the others following.

Bella never enjoyed it when Edward ran with her because she always had to hold her breath and it burned her eyes. Now, she enjoyed it greatly. It felt amazing being able to travel so fast without even breaking a sweat. Even though she was moving faster then Edward ever had, she could still make out the details of her surrounds as if she were only lightly jogging by. Even though this wasn't how she planned on becoming immortal she was glad for it. She could beat the shit out of Edward and anyone who tried to stop her with ease.

Before Bella knew it they were at the airport walking toward a plane and what Bella was guessing a vampire. They had a sort of sweet smell like if she were to bitch into a vampire she'd go into a diabetic coma. "Sup Santi," Lucky greeted as they approached the vampire.

"Ladies this is Santi, Santi this is Angel and Izzy." Lucky introduced. Santiago was a tall, bulky, smaller then Emmett but bigger then Jasper. He had a darker skin tone then Lucky and his hair was done in dreadlocks that he had tied in a ponytail almost.

"Why do you call me that?" Bella asked once she looked away from Santiago.

"Because you don't realize it, but you flinch every time Angela calls you Bella. I just figured you don't like the nickname anymore so I'm giving you a knew one." Lucky answered honestly.

"Ladies. Lucky, your mother has already called and demanded that I get you home as quickly as possible, so I've already ran the maintenance check on the jet so let's go," Santiago stated before climbing on board the plane. The girls all followed behind him.

"So how did you become a hybrid?" Bella asked once they were in the air. Angela reached out and held onto Lucky's hand. Bella felt the sadness, anger, and need to touch Lucky as well.

"We're guessing it's a pack thing. The need to be close when one of us is distressed," Angela explained.

"You don't have to answer that." Bella stated.

"No it's best we get this out of the way. I don't remember most of my life. I'm sure it's in there somewhere and my mind is just blocking me from remembering it all. My parents found me deep within a cave. I was tied up and hooked up to tubes. They had been tracking a sadistic evil scientist vampire that loved experimenting on people. Anyways they tracked his scent to the cave where I was. They were going to kill me, but I opened my eyes and once my eyes connected with my moms a bond formed. A bond also formed with my dad because he is her mate and they can feel each other's emotions. They growled at anyone who came near me and almost killed my Uncle Caius when he suggested killing me. That was about 600 years ago. It took them almost 300 hundred years to convince me to leave the castle. The first time I left I ran into a group of Romanian vampires looking for revenge and was nearly killed. After I only left the castle if I was going with a group on a mission. I only left the castle this time because I felt compelled to come to the Americas. I'm guessing it was to meet you two, but I don't know," Lucky explained.

Bella was angry that Lucky couldn't remember anything from her childhood. Sad that Lucky was probably taken for her family and experimented on for years before she was found Grateful that Lucky's parents stood by her. Before she knew what she was doing her head was resting on Lucky's shoulder.

"Pack thing," Angela answered as she rested her head in Lucky's lap.

Bella wasn't sure what the future held. She wasn't sure what she'd find but for the first time in a long time she was excited about something. She wanted to meet the Volturi, see the world, meet other supernatural creatures, and get revenge on one Edward Cullen. Oh, she couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he sees that she is not only immortal, but better then him, and that she has a 8 inch dick between her legs. Bella also couldn't wait to meet the members of the Volturi. The picture Edward and Carlisle had painted was nothing like how Lucky painted them. Maybe they were truly one way but portrayed another. She was about to find out soon **.**

 **A/N: Alright well that's this chapter. Review if you want or don't totally up to you. Bella won't actually come in contact with the Cullens for awhile just so you guys know.**

 **Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry that you have guy had to wait so long for this update. Thanks to my ex being evil I didn't have the will to write for a few days and then I read the reviews you left along with some of the private messages I received and was hit with the need to write again. So thank you to everyone who has reviewed or sent me a message. Thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited this story as well. You guys left my spirits and I was able to knock out this chapter. I'll make it up to you guys for having to wait so long soon I think. I also got a review that my story was a little blocky so I changed that I think**

 **Thank you to Devil's Advocate 7 for being my beta on this story.**

 **Underline equals mind link.**

 **Anyways here's the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Alright, so that's enough with the emotional stuff. I want to give you both a brief rundown of the main members of the guard and the leaders. Feel free to ask questions if you have them. Any questions that come to mind just ask. The more you know the better. Think of this as the question and answer portion of your transformation. Oh and keep your minds open so that I can send you images of everyone or thing I talk about," Lucky stated getting a nod from both girls.

"Like we know how to close them anyway," Angela snorted.

"You were learning, whatever. Alright main members of the guard, we'll start with Santiago up there. He usually keeps to himself to be honest, but he's pretty funny when he does talk with you. He, along with Afton, trains the lesser guard members. Meaning vampires who don't have a power and very little skill in combat. They are, sadly, our last defense if the castle was ever attacked and the rest of us weren't there to defend it. Santi doesn't seem to have an actual power, but his skills when it comes to hand to hand combat and using bladed weapons is amazing and he is one of the best fighters the guard has," Lucky began to explain.

"I thought vampire's couldn't be cut by blades?" Bella asked.

"They can't be cut by regular blades, but Afton, Chelsea's mate, is a master when it comes to making weapons and all things science which includes chemistry. He figured out a way to make different bladed weapons that will cut through the skin of vampires. They have a special type of coating on them and need to be treated often seeing as the venom slowly wears away the coating, which is ironic in my opinion. You'd have to ask him to explain it to you more. I always dose off when he speaks science which is pretty much every time he opens his mouth," Lucky explained getting a laugh and nod from both girls. "Afton's power is invisibility, but it only applies to him. He's mainly the Volturi's weapons guy. He doesn't go out on missions ever. Well, I've never seen him go on any anyway," Lucky continued on.

"Now, Chelsea is believed to be the reason why anyone joins and stays in the guard. It's believed that she ties vampires against their will to the Volturi for Aro's personal gain," Lucky began.

"So she doesn't force vampires to stay with the Volturi?" Bella asked. It was something that Edward and Carlisle had told her when she had stumbled upon a photo of the Volturi that was hanging in Carlisle's office once.

Lucky gave Bella a questioning look. That was the second time Bella had mentioned knowing about the Volturi. She'd have to ask her how she knew that later. "No, people join the guard because they want to. Most of them know that other supernaturals exist and that the vampire guard is highly respected in the supernatural world. It took a long time for us to gain that kind of respect, but we did it. We keep our species in line better then most, surprisingly. Seeing as we haven't caused any natural disasters. The Volturi was the first to stop feeding from humans and credited for getting other vampire to stop as well. The leaders are in the process of making it illegal to feed from humans period," Lucky replied.

"So what everyone in the Volturi feeds on animals now?" Bella asked.

"No, that wouldn't be possible we'd run out of animals faster because animal blood doesn't sustain as long. Animal blood doesn't carry the right nutrients needed to sustain vampires as long as human blood does. I know of one vampire that can actually sustain on animal blood. He use to be a member of the Volturi. It's believed that he was so against hurting anyone even as a human that when he was changed he developed the power to be able to sustain on animal blood because that meant he wouldn't have to hurt humans. He believed because he could do it that others could as well. Because the Volturi did not believe the same as he had and tried to explain things to him, he left. I can't really remember his name," Lucky answered.

"Carlisle Cullen," Bella gritted out.

"Holy shit! The Cullens are vampires?! How did I not know that? Now that I think about it. The gold eyes, pale skin, and they never ate a thing," Angela exclaimed as she sat up to look at Bella.

"So you knew about vampires and were wronged by them in some way," Lucky stated.

"Yeah," Bella shortly replied. She did not want to talk about any of the Cullens. Now that her emotions had intensified the anger she felt towards the Cullens was borderline hatred. All she wanted to do was find them and beat the shit of them well maybe not all of them but Edward for sure. She'd hurt him just like he hurt her. "The Cullens believed that drinking animal blood made them more human," Bella supplied.

"In a sense that is true because it weakens them and makes them less of a vampire. The animal blood dulls the vampire senses. Bonds can't be completely formed, senses aren't as sharp, and they need to feed more often. Most vampires who drink human blood only have to feed from like two blood bags every six months and that's doubled the time for vampires that are really old. My parents feed from two bags once every year sometimes they can go a little longer, but that's when the downfall of not feeding as often comes in effect. They'll go into a bloodlust rage until the beast gets its fill. We get a shortened time because we're hybrids, two beasts to feed and all." Lucky explained.

"So if vampires are no longer feeding from the source and using blood bags how do they get the blood?" Angela asked.

"Blood banks. We hold blood drives allowing any and everyone who wants to donate to donate. We keep the bad infected blood because vampires can't get sick and give the rest to local hospitals who need it. Although a few clean blood bags make it into the pile every now and then," Lucky replied with a smirk. "Anyways, we have blood banks set up on each continent, well almost. We still need to set up one in the Americas. As of right now we have to fly it out and have it delivered. I was suppose to be scouting for a place that we could build a blood bank and wouldn't get asked a lot of questions about how we operate, " Lucky answered with a shrug.

"And vampires what, go to one of these blood banks and pick up blood?" Bella asked.

"Yep, each blood bank is ran by a small group of vampires and one human receptionist who handle the donors. Some of the receptionist know that vampires exist and others don't. The ones that do know are turned at some point," Lucky answered getting nods from both girls.

"Human blood, blood banks, got it, now back to the members of the Volturi," Angela stated. She wanted to know more about what she was getting herself into and the people Lucky called family. The people she would be calling family forever now seeing as she's immortal and tied to Lucky somehow.

"Right, let's see where was I. Oh right, Chelsea. Charmion is her real name, but she likes to change it every couple hundred years or so. So don't be surprised if she one day ups and decides that her name is Crystal or Catherine or something. Anyways, she is also really old and one of the most hated vampires besides the Leaders, Jane, Alec, and Demetri of course. She has been around since the start of the Volturi. She is hated because she has the power to strengthen or weaken the emotional bonds between people. This does not include the bond of mates seeing as they are connected by the soul or spirit and not the mind," Lucky began to explain.

"Now, she can't actually see the bonds like my dad can, but she can feel how strong or weak an emotional bond between two or more people is and manipulate those bonds if she chooses. She isn't the best at hand to hand combat, but can wield a sword also almost as good as Santi up there," Lucky continued on.

All three girls heard Santiago huff out, "She's beaten me once and no one forgets," The girls all let out a small laugh.

"Then there's Felix who is an exceptional fighter and stronger then your average vampire. He along with Demetri train the upper level guard members. So people who are exceptional fighters, but don't possess a power. These are the guard members who are usually sent out on small missions, like a nomad who hasn't moved from an area and the missing peoples report is a little high. Most nomads don't know about the blood banks because they stick to themselves, so we send two or three of these guys out and they inform the nomad of the changes and they usually start using a blood bank after that," Lucky stated pausing to let that all soak in.

"Felix himself doesn't have an actual power, however, he's the second best vampire I know when it comes to battle tactics and seems to always be three steps ahead of his opponents. He's definitely someone you want on your team when you play capture the flag." Lucky began to say.

"Wait, hold up, the Volturi, the most feared vampire coven in the whole world play capture the flag?!" Bella shouted.

The girls could hear Santiago laughing in the cockpit.

"Yeah, it helps with training. It teaches you how to work as a team, in some cases hand to hand combat, and tracking. The only rules are no using your power and get your flag at all cost. Which usually results in limbs being lost. We have a team just to retrieve limbs that have been torn off, so that they can be put back on later." Lucky explained getting nods from both girls.

"As I was saying, Felix is also a huge flirt and tends to make jokes all the time. Others tend to underestimate him because he can't be serious to save his life and that is a huge mistake. I'll explain it like this, something inside of him flips and he becomes this ruthless killing machine even more so then normal vampires. I've literally watched him go from calm and laughing to ripping apart six opponents like they were paper," Lucky continued as she showed Bella and Angela the memory she was speaking off both girls shuddered at the images.

"If you see Felix then you will usually spot Demetri not far behind. They aren't mates, but they do spend a lot of time together. I think it's the not having a mate and wanting that companionship thing I don't know. Demetri is a tracker and as I mentioned earlier trains non gifted members with Felix," Lucky stated.

"Like James," Bella spoke up. Lucky and Angela gave her a questioning look. "James was this vampire who was a tracker. I don't think he's as strong as Demetri, I don't know, but he was after me. The Cullens killed him before he could kill me." Bella explained the two girls could see the memories as they flooded Bella's mind.

"Damn you are a little badass. A killer vampire was after you and you're still alive. You're also a supernatural magnet it seems," Lucky commented with a nod from Angela. Bella laughed she hadn't thought of it that way and she knew she attracted the supernatural like honey catches flies.

"Back to Demetri," Angela ordered. Lucky shoved her to the floor of the plane. "Bitch," Angela grumbled as she got up and sat back on the couch.

"So Demetri is the best tracker there is. He can track almost anyone just by thinking of their name. Well, it's more like, I don't know how to explain it, but it's like he finds the tenors of someone's mind and bam has a location. Demetri comes off as a brute, but is extremely polite and charming. Most women flock to him naturally even though they are barking up the wrong tree if you catch my drift," Lucky finished with a wink. Bella and Angela shook their heads in response.

"Oh, there's also Renata. She's a shield like you Izzy, but her shield is useless against mental attacks. It repels physical attacks meaning if you were to get close to her in a threatening manner, all of a sudden you would feel the need to go in a different direction. It's like she implants a thought in your mind to not attack and go in a different direction leaving you confused as to why you wanted to attack in the first place. She can project this shield several yards away and is currently working to increase that distance further. I wonder if we could do the same with your shield that's something we'll have to work on." Lucky stated with a nod before realizing she was suppose to talking about the guard and not training which wouldn't happen until Bella had better control.

Lucky wanted both girls to be able to shift at will and with ease before she started their training. "Umm, let's see. Oh, Renata is shy, like extremely shy, I mean, doesn't like to leave the castle because it means she'll have to interact with people shy. So don't surprised if she whispers when she talks or quickly leaves a room when you walk in. She just doesn't like interacting with people often." Lucky continued on.

"Then there's Heidi who is extremely beautiful. That's also her power she is insanely attractive and it's damn near impossible to not want to be with her or give her what she wants. She is the one who usually goes out and finds people to donate blood and gets them to not care or question why they are donating. Men, women, doesn't matter she attracts them all. Like seriously, I've only ever seen mated vampires be able to resist her and not give her what she wants. She is probably, the sexiest woman to be walking this earth right now. I mean the woman could be the direct descendant of Aphrodite herself," Lucky stated.

Bella rolled her eyes and couldn't help but think that was impossible because Rosalie was easily the sexiest woman walking this earth.

Bella shook her head and got a look of confusion from the others at the strange emotions they were feeling from her. Bella couldn't believe she had thought that, I mean of course she thought Rosalie was beautiful. Even the blind would agree that Rosalie was stunning, but why did she immediately feel the need to point that out to the others? Why did her heart speed up when she thought of Rosalie?Why did she feel the need to defend Rosalie's beauty? She didn't want to think about it right now, they were suppose to be learning about the Volturi. Bella shook her head to clear it before apologizing and telling Lucky to continue on.

Bella wasn't the only one to have an reaction to Heidi, but unlike Bella, Angela managed to keep those thoughts to herself. She had never thought of being with a woman before, yet seeing Heidi caused a reaction in her that she wasn't expecting. She was guessing because she had a dick now that it meant she was going to end up with a woman anyway. She'd have to ask Lucky about that later.

"Alright, so now we get to Corin. Many vampires will say that Corin is only apart of the guard because she keeps the wives happy. In truth, she's apart of the guard because she is more dangerous then even Jane and Alec. People super underestimate her because Corin's ability is making you feel content and at ease with any situation you are in. Example, someone could be setting you on fire and she could make you feel as though it was the best feeling in the world and completely forget that there is a lake right next to you to jump into to douse the fire. That's not even the worst part of it, in my opinion. If someone is exposed to it often enough, that feeling she gives you becomes addicting. Vampires and even humans have gone crazy because of it. It's like drugs to a drug addict. The person needs that feeling and will do anything for it. Just imagine the chaos she could cause. Many vampires think the Volturi need Chelsea's power to bind everyone to the Volturi, which isn't true they could do it with Corin alone," Lucky explained.

"Oh, I should have mentioned Gianna earlier. She's the human secretary and she'll probably be the first person you meet when we get to the castle and yes she knows about us. I don't really know her because she kinda bores me, but it's fun to put tacks on her chair or make the elevator door open and close. It freaks her out and she thinks the castle is haunted. She's being turned into a vampire slowly," Lucky stated laughing with Bella and Angela at the memories.

"Wait slowly what do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Well vampires have been around for thousands of year did you expect them not to evolve and become smarter about certain things. Marcus and Afton have figured out a way to slow the change process and make it less painful. The pain of the change is minimal for the most part, expect at the end when the heart stops beating officially. It's how I was able to change both of you with no pain what so ever. Because I'm a hybrid and used faster methods, it took less time usually the change takes three to six months, depending on how it's done," Lucky explained getting nods from both girls.

"So now we get to the witch twins. Like I said, don't call them that to their faces, they hate it. Jane is probably the second most hated vampire in the history of vampires, right below Aro of course. Jane has the power to make you feel like she's setting you on fire. She can't actually set you on fire, but she builds this illusion in your mind that you are on fire, so you feel the pain without actually being burned alive. She can also control the intensity of this pain. It's believed she can only concentrate on one person at a time, but I've seen her drop an entire field of newborns in Australia before. It all depends on how angry and sadistic she's feeling that day. Jane is a complete bitch and enjoys using her gift to keep people in line. She doesn't have a problem with making you collapse to the ground writhing in pain at a moments notice. It's how she handles all arguments and gets you to see her way in things. I'm not making excuses for her, but you'd be pissed and bitchy too if you were stuck in the body of a 14 year old forever. No one respects her because she looks 13 and is the smallest vampire in existence right now. So she uses her power to gain respect and make people fear her. It's kind of sadistic because she loves it and finds it hilarious to watch people flailing around like a fish out of water. I'll just say that the vampire world isn't like the human world. If you are considered weak you won't make it," Lucky continued on.

"Now the second half of the witch twins is Alec and he is, well, he is like the antidote to Jane. Where she can make you feel the worst pain imaginable, he can make you feel absolutely nothing. Alec's power is like a odorless gas that creeps up on you and takes away all of your senses. You can't see, hear, feel, taste, or smell anything. In a way his power is worse because one minute you are alert and aware and then you feel absolutely nothing. It's feels like you've been sucked into a black void of nothingness. It leaves you completely defenseless against all attacks. I can't wait for them to try out their powers on you Izzy, holy shit Jane is going to blow a fucking gasket! Oh my god this is so perfect!" Lucky shouted before doubling over in laughter.

The girls felt the plane dip and laughter booming from the cockpit as well before the plane was righted again.

"Why would Jane blow a gasket?" Angela asked with a nod from Bella, they were both confused.

"Think about it. Jane uses her power to inflict fear in others. She won't be able to have the upper-hand on you. And as long as Angela and I tap into your powers she won't be able to get to us either. Hell yes! She will no longer be exempt from my pranks." Lucky cheered and the girls heard the laughter increase in the cockpit. "We may just be invincible. I mean seriously, I can't wait to get into the training center to work with you both. I have a feeling we are going to be unbeatable once we learn to work together of course," Lucky stated proudly. She was an amazing fighter in her own right seeing as she spent most of her time learning how to fight in almost every single martial arts and fighting techniques known to man. If she got Angela and Bella on the same level as her they would be untouchable.

"Princess, if you want to get through the rest of your explanation then you might want to continue on," Santiago reminded with a chuckle of his own.

"You're a princess?!" Bella and Angela exclaimed.

"No. Most vampires believe the Volturi see themselves as royalty. Seeing as Marcus is one of 'kings' and I'm his daughter then technically I would be a princess, but seeing as we don't actually see ourselves as royalty I'm not. He and some of the others like to call me, Jane and Alec princess or prince to get under our skin. I told you he's a bit of a jokester. Isn't that right peasant?" Lucky replied getting snort and a "fuck you" from Santiago. Bella and Angela laughed at the little exchange.

"As I was saying, Alec, like Jane, can project his gift and incapacitate several people at the same time. He can also chose which senses to shut off meaning he could take away your sight, hearing, taste, and smell, but leave you with feeling so you could feel pain, but not know where it's coming from. Alec is a lot calmer then Jane. They are like yin and yang to be honest. Where one is hot-headed and sadistic the other is calm and calculating. Jane will attack you right then and there. Alec will plan and wait until you least expect it to attack. He is also just as ruthless. The witch twins are also responsible for training gifted individuals. They are, surprisingly, extremely smart and can also figure out how to help you not only understand your gift, but help you become more confident and stronger in your abilities to use it. Their methods are barbaric and medieval, but they work," Lucky continued on.

"Now we come to the leaders. Aro is one of the oldest vampires alive. His blood line or vampiric line if you will consists of the first vampire ever known to man. His sire was a direct descendant, so he's like a third generation original vampire or something like that. Anyways, Aro is also the most hated vampire alive. His sire was not a kind man at all. He used Aro for his gift. Even as a human Aro had a way of knowing a person's past. It's like he could touch a person and know what you've been through and how to help you through it. It was the reason he was changed. With his sire being the only vampire he knew, Aro developed his sadistic and cynical views. He was completely ruthless and it was believed that he didn't possess a soul. Which isn't true because you can't have a soulmate without a soul, it just doesn't work that way." Lucky explained.

"Wait, so how did he become the leader of the vampire world?" Angela asked.

While Bella asked, "So vampires do have a soul?"

Lucky looked at both of them "To answer your question, Bella if vampires didn't have a soul then how would they be able to feel emotions? It's believed that feelings come from the soul. It's in the book that some humans worship so much." Lucky replied,

"The bible," Angela and Bella stated.

"Yeah that one. In there it talks about how emotions come from the soul. If vampires didn't have souls we wouldn't feel love, lust, happy, sad or any of that. We'd just exist. If you want to know more about that my dad is the one to go and talk to. He loves talking different religions and believes of the world. If you want the science answer to that question then go talk to Afton. Like I said earlier, he's the science nerd of the group," Lucky explained.

"Now on to Angela's question. Aro's sire had ways of controlling him. It wasn't until his sire was in the mist of killing Aro's sister, my mom, and her best friend Sulpicia, Aro's mate, that he broke the sire bond and killed his sire. The bond of true soulmates is stronger then any other kind of bond. Even the bonds of people who are in love, but not true soulmates. It's the reason why mates can't be away from one other for long periods of time. I've seen my parents get into fights and not talk for weeks, but neither would actually leave the castle because the bond would become to painful. It's why a lot of vampires go crazy and become suicidal once their mate is killed. Anyways, Aro didn't know what to do so he changed both of them. It wasn't long before they came across Marcus, my mom's mate, Caius the third leader, and his mate Athenodora. With all of them being mated pairs they didn't feel the need to fight one another, so they decided to band together becoming the second coven ever to exist at the time. Not long after they met Chelsea, who came across Afton and then Aro came across Jane and Alec. I won't tell you their stories that's for them to tell if they want to. However, I wouldn't push them to tell you." Lucky started to explaining.

"Now at this time a coven of Romanian vampire had been placed in charge of the vampire world. However, they were getting out of control and on the verge of exposing not only vampires, but the entire supernatural world to humans once again. Like I told you guys earlier the supernatural world had gone into hiding from humans because they were being killed. The Romanians didn't like that they had to hide who they were. They thought because they are stronger, faster, and better then humans that humans should know this and be put in their place. Bow down and fear them so to speak. The supernatural world did not like or agree with this. Humans may seem weak and useless, but they aren't. They are responsible for a lot of different things that are used in the supernatural world. The supernatural council sent out armies of several different species to take out the Romanians. They recruited Aro and his coven to assist as well, seeing as Caius is hands down the best when it comes to battle plans and tactics. He has seriously studied every war in the history of mortals and immortals alike," she continued.

"Once the Romanians were destroyed, with one or two that escaped, the council asked Aro and the others to take over leadership of vampires seeing as they were the only other coven of vampires in existence at the time. They didn't want one person in charge, but a group of people who could get along and make decisions together. So in truth, there are six leaders of the vampire world and yes, they seat around a giant conference table and discuss things sometimes. Now because a lot of the vampires were created after the supernatural world went into hiding they believed that the Volturi killed the Romanians for the title of Vampire Kings. Obviously, that's not true. They actually didn't gain full leadership until about 50 years ago or so. They were watched closely and always brought into questioning by the supernatural council. There has only been two incidents where the supernatural council has threatened to destroy the Volturi like they did with the Romanians and find new leaders: The Southern Vampire Wars and the creation of immortal child. Although, without those incidents the Volturi wouldn't have advanced as much as they had over the years nor would they have gained the respect of the supernatural world," Lucky explained.

"Immortal child?" Bella asked.

"An immortal child is just that, a child that has been turned into a vampire. Children don't possess the same control that teenagers and adults do. Not saying that teenagers don't get moody. Just ask Jane, or better yet don't. Anyways immortal children could destroy an entire village or town of humans in less then fifteen minutes. They couldn't be taught to control their outburst and were on the verge of exposing vampires and needed to be destroyed. It was decided that those who created the immortal children needed to be destroyed as well so that others would know this was a crime punishable by death and to never try it," Lucky explained.

"And the Southern Vampire Wars?" Angela questioned.

"The Southern Vampire Wars was basically a fight over territory between 'vampire lords'. It's honestly what they called themselves. Anyways, these vampires would create armies and battle each other for land. They were turning hundreds of people and feeding that newborn vampires was becoming a problem. So, we went and killed almost everyone involved in the wars. Once that was done the leaders realized they needed a way to know what was going on on each continent since headquarters was based in Italy and they didn't want to disband the main guard," Lucky replied.

"So how do they keep track of each continent?" Bella asked.

"Oh well, we now have watchers in almost every continent in different regions of the continent. We're looking for someone to manage the northern portion of America and Canada but no vampire stands out at the moment." Lucky answered.

"So who's in charge of what area?" Angela asked.

"Well there's Maria, who handles the southern region of North American. She was the only one allowed to live after the Southern Wars, not counting the one's who smartly fled. She has a small little army, but she's not allowed to have more then 6 vampire soldiers and has to report in constantly. If she needs more then six then she has to contact us and we send someone out to handle things. She was the best and had several newborns at her disposal which is pretty impress, because newborns are usually extremely volatile and don't listen worth shit," Lucky began.

"We think that it had a lot to do with this empath she use to have by her side, but he disappeared during the final war before the Volturi swept in. We killed every single vampire involved minus her, of course. I've met Maria a few times." She quickly added.

"Kachiri and her two sisters, Zafrina and Senna, are in charge of South America. They aren't really sisters and I think Zafrina and Senna are mates, to be honest. They are from the Amazon and live in the jungle. They are almost as old as Aro and highly respected. They are probably th e most dangerous vampires in exist seeing as they are the only ones who can let the beast inside have free reign and still be in control. They rarely associate with others ever. The only time they are seen is when they have to go to the blood bank for blood, which they usually stock up on so keep from having to leave the jungle. The rarely call for back up because they are warriors in their own right. I've only met them once and Senna kicked my ass." Lucky continued.

"Umm, Maggie and her coven in Ireland, Amun and his coven in Egypt, then there's Toshiro, Konomi, and their covens in Asia, Tipita and his coven in Africa, Mick and his coven in Australia, and Garrett is a nomad who helps keep track of the nomad vampires. He doesn't report in often but every now and then he comes in with some information. I haven't met any of them so I don't know much about them. No humans really reside in the Arctic,so no vampires there," Lucky finished explaining.

"So what, they report in to the Volturi every time something happens?" Angela asked.

"Exactly. If it's something small, then they handle things themselves, but if it's bigger then they can handle then we send in non gifted guards. If the problem is bigger then that then we send in the gifted. If the problem is what we call a Code  
Black, then the entire guard is dispatched like in the Southern Vampire Wars. The entire guard, including the leaders had to go out and take care of things." Lucky answered.

"Not going to lie, the picture you just paint of the Volturi doesn't match the ruthless and vicious assholes that I have heard about." Bella stated.

"That's because, in all honesty, they aren't. When it's just the guard in the castle everyone can drop the act. Of course that doesn't mean every member of the guard gets to see the 'softer side'. That's earned once their worth is proven. Whenever vampires come to visit or the Volturi goes out they have to act how others believe them to be because vampires aren't human. Vampires know that they are strong and don't have anything to fear. So the Volturi has to make everyone fear them in order to make everyone follows the rules. I think the rest of the supernatural world is waiting for a reason to destroy vampires to be honest, but that's a theory that we won't discuss," Lucky stated.

"Alright, so the leaders," Angela stated with a nod from Bella. They could sense that Lucky believed her words to be true, but didn't want to push the matter, not that they expected to get anything out of her anyway.

"Oh right, so Aro, well there's no other way to describe him other then," Lucky tried to explain.

"Like he's a giddy school girl who may or may not have a crush on you and built voodoo dolls of you in her closet," Santiago supplied. The girls all shared a look and burst out laughing at Santiago's description.

"That's sadly accurate. Aro tends to act like a human child hyped up on sugar. He is even known to throw a temper tantrum every now and then. He's also super touchy like he doesn't understand boundaries at all. So don't be surprised if he gropes you some way or another and don't be to already or read to much into it, he does it to everyone," she explained.

"I think it also has something to do with his ability. Like I said earlier he has to the power to touch you and just know everything about you. It's like a mind reader who can read your mind. Except Aro can go through your thoughts and even alter some thoughts as well. He can't get to memories that your mind has locked away from you though. We've tried to get him to look into my mind and tell me about my past and nothing. It's like the memories just don't exist he said," she continued.

"Next you have his mate Sulpicia. Sometimes I wonder how she puts up with Aro to be honest, but she loves him. I honestly think she feels like his mother more then his mate sometimes. I don't really spend a lot of time with her because she's always around Aro and I can only handle so much petting and giddy school girl giggles in a day before it starts to make me feel like I'm a pet or going to start bleeding randomly because he stuck a pin in the voodoo doll he has of me," Lucky continued on getting a laugh from the others.

"Then you have Caius who, like I said, is the battle tactics guy. He, along with Felix and Santiago, is unstoppable when it comes to planning and winning battles. Caius can tell you about every single battle that has taken place in history. Because he's never been defeated in battle he has an ego and comes off as extremely cocky and full of himself. He also tends to always want to go to the extreme when it comes to punishments because he's hoping for a fight. The only time I've ever seen him smile was while he was planning on how to execute all vampires involved in the Southern Vampire Wars. He's who Jane got a lot of her sadistic views from. They would sit for hours and discuss battles and how each side won and the different things they used to win. Caius also spends a lot of his time arguing with Aro because he likes to get on Aro's nerve and watch him throw tantrums. They have this older sibling young sibling thing going on." she stated.

"Now Athenodora, Caius' mate, is the only one who can put him in his place. Well, besides the other leaders. She's quick to call in out on things, like the fact that she can kick is his ass in hand to hand combat. It's always hilarious to see them together. Athenodora, or Dora as she'll tell you to call her, is a character in her own right. She literally speaks her mind no matter how offensive the comment is. She's truthful by default. Seriously, it's like her vampire power is word vomit. So try not to take the things she says to heart. She doesn't meant to be hurtful, but doesn't think before she speaks. She believes in speaking her mind at all times. She, just like Sulpicia, is considered weak, but I'm telling you now that she taught Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix everything they know. If she asks to spare say no and run in the other direction because only Aro, Sulpicia, my dad, and my mom can last sparring against her. Not even Caius stands a chance. I think it's because he gets distracted by her body and can't fight, but I don't know," she explained.

"Then you have my parents. Marcus and Didyme. It's believed that the Romanians killed Didyme. She was greatly injured in that battle. A Romanian vampire by the name of Stefan was the one who managed to injure her and started the rumor that he killed her and escaped. Didyme has the power to make you happy. She's an empath but not a powerful one seeing as happiness is the only emotion she can control. I don't need to go into detail about her. You heard for yourself how she can be. Extremely protective and a worry wart. She's a lot like her brother ,Aro. They both have a flair for the dramatics. Now, my dad is the calmer half of her. He has the power to sense bonds between people. He can tell you how someone is bonded to another and if those bonds are true bonds. He is the opposite of Chelsea where she can't see bonds, but manipulate them, he can see them and well, do nothing to them. He was the one to inform Demetri and Felix that they weren't soulmates even though they feel connected in a way. He is extremely laid back and rarely ever gets angry. His demeanor is so calm that people tend to confuse that with sadness or gloominess. He just doesn't show emotion often, but when he does, he does. If he's angry he gets really angry and the same for the other emotions. That's everyone, I think, minus the lesser guard members but you won't interact with them often," Lucky finished explaining.

"Alright so I've held this end until the end. Do we have mates and how would we know that they are our mates?" Bella blurted out.

"I could tell you wanted to ask about something, but I couldn't figure out what it was. You were blocking that thought super hard. Umm... my dad believes that I have not one, but two mates. He doesn't go into detail but he says that he sees two red threads that tether from my heart to my mates. Each bond has a different color thread and they each mean something different. I should have paid attention more when he talked to me about it, to be honest," Lucky explained.

"So we each have two mates?" Angela asked.

"If my dad is correct in his assumptions, then yes," Lucky replied.

"You didn't answer how we'd know if someone is our soulmate," Bella stated.

"That's because I don't know. I haven't found either of my mates, so I really don't know. I'm the first hybrid and use to be the only hybrid in the history of the supernatural world. Crossing species was unheard of until me. We honestly learn new things about me all the time. I didn't even know I could change someone," Lucky answered.

"I hate that you're telling the truth and I know it," Bella grumbled.

"Ladies, we'll be landing soon," Santiago informed them from the cock pit. All three girls shared a look. They had been talking for so long that they hadn't even noticed the time.

"Thanks Santi," the all replied.

"Alright, so I'm going to say this before we land. I have painted the picture of the real Volturi, that's not the Volturi you will see at first. You will see the ruthless, vicious, assholes because they don't know you or if they can trust you. Some will even be mad that you are given automatic places in the guard. I'm telling you right now do not back down and do not show weakness. It's what they are going to expect from you. If someone makes a rude comment say something rude back. If you are given a sarcastic comment send one in return. You can not be weak and a push over and be a member of the Volturi, it doesn't work that way. We don't have time for weakness. Once we land it starts. I can promise you that none of the guard will be kind and very welcoming. It's a test that you must pass. I can't stand up for you. You have to do it for yourselves. Show them that you are a force to be reckoned with and won't back down. Be alert at all times because you never know when someone may attack you just because. The lesser guard will no doubt try and fight you to gain status in the guard. It's one of the main reason we go through lesser guard members so fast. They are so willing to attack one another to prove themselves and like I said we don't accept weakness. The weak links are sent on their way and you don't want to be known as someone who was reject by the Volturi," Lucky stated before standing and walking to the cock pit to give the two girls a chance to digest everything she had just said.

It wasn't long before they were landing and the jet was parked in the Volturi hanger. Not even two minutes after the girls and Santiago walked off the jet, a black SUV with super dark tinted windows pulled into the hanger.

"Great," Lucky grumbled to herself.

"Wow, they send you out on a mission, an extremely easy one at that and you manage to fuck up by not even completing the mission, but have to turn two people. Tsk Tsk." Jane stated as soon as she flashed in front of the girls.

"Don't use your shield," Lucky stated.

"Okay," Bella replied questioningly.

"Aww if it isn't my favorite witchy cousin. I thought you'd learn how to be less of a bitch by now," Lucky stated before dropping down to the ground screaming in pain.

Bella was about to use her shield to stop it when Angela grabbed her arm. "She's showing us how Jane's power works, She's blocking us so we don't feel the pain as well," Angela stated.

Bella nodded in understanding but both girls stepped up to flank their Alpha. The need to protect Lucky was strong and both girls were fighting not to attack Jane.

"Come along dogs, The leaders are waiting for answers," Jane stated turning and flashing into the front passenger seat of the care.

"She is a little bitch,"Angela stated.

"Agreed fucking with her is going to be fun," Bella responded.

Lucky snorted. Yeah, things were going to so much fun around the castle with these two around.

 **A/N: Alright guys I know I said the girls would be in Volterra but as I started writing this chapter this is what came out. Then I felt like maybe Lucky should just explain everything well just about everything so just went with it.**

 **So as you have read each girl will have two mates. Now I'm feeling Heidi and Tanya for Angela and Kate and Leah Clearwater for Lucky what do you guys think.**

 **Until next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Underlined = mind link)**

 **Chapter 4**

The ride to the Volturi castle took no time at all. Angela and Bella were surprised when the SUV pulled into an underground parking garage. They all climbed out of the SUV and headed for an elevator. Jane pulled out a card and swiped it causing the doors of the elevator to open and everyone stepped inside.

"O.k. first that was fucking so cool and secondly are we going underground," Angela asked as she felt the elevator going down instead of going up.

"It feels like I'm about to enter The Bat Cave," Bella stated.

"The Bat what..? You know what, never mind. We had to install the card reader when random humans and even vampires would show up in the lobby. Yes we are going underground. The actual castle itself has way too many windows and sparkling people walking around would draw a crowd." Lucky replied.

Bella laughed at the images that came to mind. Angela saw these images and burst into laughter as well. Lucky however had no know what a Pride Parade was so she along with Jane and Demetri gave the two girls strange and questioning looks. Demetri had been the one driving the SUV seeing as Jane looks thirteen and there's no way she could drive a car without drawing unwanted attention. Bella and Angela shrugged at the others before sharing a look with one another.

"Seriously, we really need to get you updated on the times," Bella stated.

"Right, who doesn't know what Pride Parades are," Angela stated. Lucky rolled her eyes in response; she was tired of that argument.

The elevator came to a stop and everyone stepped out into what appeared to be a lobby. Bella and Angela were looking around when they noticed an Exit sign above a door.

"Those stairs lead up to the actual castle where the donors enter and exit. They get a tour of the actual castle. They are told a story of how the castle is haunted and sometimes you can hear the sword fights and screams of pain. Then they are brought down here where a sword fight breaks out and some is killed, all fake of course. It always freaks the humans out. They always scream but then they cheer once they realize it was just a performance. The elevator is for the guard to come and go as they please," Lucky explained. Both girls nodded in understanding.

As they surveyed the rest of the room, their eyes landed on a black haired woman sitting at a desk with a headset on and typing at a speed faster than a normal human would be able to type. They recognized her as Gianna the receptionist. Gianna was so completely focused on her work that she didn't even acknowledge their presence. They were guessing that she wasn't fazed by the arrival of random people. With their new heightened senses Bella and Angela could hear Gianna's heart was beating at a pace that was twice as fast as it should be. That would explain why her fingers were flying across the keys so quickly. It was like Jim Carrey in Yes Man when he drank all of those Red Bulls. They could also smell what they were assuming would be Gianna's vampire scent taking over her now weak human scent.

"Her change is almost complete," Lucky stated.

"Yeah we sense it too," Bella replied, Angela nodding in agreement. They continued on past Gianna and down a long corridor.

There were vampires in cloaks that had what looked like some kind of crest on the front walking around. They would stop to greet or even salute Jane, Demetri, and Lucky as they walked past. Some sent questioning looks at Bella and Angela. Both hybrids were wondering what the thing on their chest was.

"The symbol on their chest is the Volturi Crest. It's to let other vampires and supernatural creatures know that they are a part of the guard." Lucky stated. Both nodded in understanding.

Jane and Demetri led them to, what Lucky knew was, the throne room. As soon as the doors were pulled open and Lucky stepped over the threshold she was pulled into the arms of her mother. Angela and Bella doubled over in laughter as they watched Lucky's face be smashed into the woman's chest and held there as Didyme rocked back and forth. It was hilarious to watch someone so tall being squeezed to death by someone so small. Didyme had to be 5'1, maybe.

"Oh thank the Gods. Lucianna, I'm so happy you are home. Your father and I were so worried." Didyme exclaimed as she continued to hold Lucky tightly to her. Lucky was thanking the heavens that she didn't really need oxygen otherwise she'd have been suffocated by her mother's boobs and that would be an embarrassing way to go.

"Mom," Lucky whined as she tried to pry herself free from her mother's grasp. Didyme only held onto her tighter. Lucky could have easily broken Didyme's hold but she didn't want to injure her mother, so she stopped trying and looked to her father for help.

"Didyme, you have to let her breathe at some point," Marcus called out getting a glare from his wife and laughs from the others.

"She's my daughter, our daughter, who we have not seen in almost three months. I'm allowed to love on her, Marcus. You should be over here hugging her as well or do you not love our daughter." Didyme retorted as she glared at her mate. Marcus rolled his eyes before making his way over and wrestling Lucky out of Didyme's arms. He hugged her briefly before releasing her and looking her over.

"I'm o.k., poppa," Lucky stated. Marcus continued to check her over going as far as to lift each limb to make sure she had full use of them. Lucky rolled her eyes but smiled once Marcus was done. He nodded and smiled at her in return.

Marcus portrayed himself as the calmer parent, but he worried just as much as his wife did. It was Lucky's turn to laugh as Didyme pulled Bella and Angela down into a bone crushing hug as well. Both girls had to flail their arms to keep from falling over. They had been caught completely off guard.

"I'm Didyme Volturi and seeing as my daughter is your sire that makes me grandma," Didyme stated with a huge smile as she released the two girls from her hold. Bella and Angela double over in laughter while Lucky looked absolutely horrified.

"No mom… just no… never ever say that again. If you want them to call you anything then go with mom. Our bond is more sisterly, definitely not one of mother and child." Lucky retorted once she got over the initial shock of her mother's words.

Marcus smiled because he could see the bond between the three girls. He also felt a fatherly pull towards the two new hybrids, now that they were standing in front of him. Didyme also felt a motherly bond towards the two girls; she just wanted to tease her daughter. Lucky was always pulling pranks on them and teasing them. It felt good to be able to tease her every now and then. Bella and Angela felt a pull toward the two vampires in front of them. They weren't ready to put a label on what they felt just yet.

"Angela Weber,"

"Isabella Swan," both girls introduced themselves.

"Wait, you're Edward Cullen's mate," Caius stated. Both girls let a growl.

Angela could feel the anger and borderline hatred flowing off of Bella and she couldn't help but react to it. Lucky felt it as well, but she had better control over her emotions and her reactions to those emotions than the other two. It seems as though Bella was willing about to let her wolf out. Something Lucky has never considered. She always felt as though she had to control the wolf.

"I'm not Edward Cullen's anything," Bella gritted out.

"Not what we were told," Didyme stated before telling the girls about what happened a week ago when the Cullen Coven came to visit.

 _(Flashback to a week ago)_

 _It didn't take the Cullen family long to make it to Volterra. Once the plane landed they ran on foot to the house they had that sat outside of Volterra. Carlisle had called ahead to let them know that they were coming by. He only stated that they needed a meeting with the leaders and it was urgent. Carlisle was hoping that the leaders weren't made at him for leaving. He just couldn't condone their lifestyle choices. The Cullens waited until it was time for them to head to the Volturi Castle for their meeting. They couldn't believe that they had been given an actual time instead of being able to just show up at the castle. As they walked up to a side entrance, they were met by Jane and Felix._

 _"Cullens, the Kings are ready to see you now," Jane stated flatly. She hated having to call the leaders that, but they had to do it for appearance._

 _"It's good to see you again Jane, Felix." Carlisle greeted. Jane smirked because she knew that wasn't true. No one was ever happy to see her. She didn't bother saying anything in response before turning and walking down an alleyway._

 _The Cullens silently followed after Jane and Felix as they were lead to the parking garage at the back of the actual castle. They headed for an elevator and Jane swiped her card. The Cullens stood stunned before climbing into the elevator after the two guards. It wasn't long before everyone was stepping out of the elevator and into front lobby area where the Cullens noticed Gianna sitting at her desk._

 _"Is she human?" Rosalie asked._

 _"Yes," Edward answered._

 _"Does she know?" Alice asked._

 _"Yes," Edward answered again._

 _"Then why...she wants to be," Rosalie stated._

 _"So she shall," Jane replied._

 _"Or dessert," Felix stated with a wink at Gianna who began to flush. The Cullens had no idea that even though they were talking super-fast Gianna could understand every word they were saying. Her senses were already sharpening from the change._

 _"This way," Jane stated as she continued to lead the Cullens through the halls of the castle._

 _As the Cullens were lead down a hallway they all noticed the looks of curiosity, disgust, and dislike coming from the guard members that were lingering around. The Cullens understood why they were receiving the questioning looks. They knew that because they drank animal blood their scent was different than that of human blood drinkers. The most of the Cullens understood the questioning looks, but they had no idea why they were receiving looks of disgust and dislike. They couldn't understand why red eyed vampires would look down upon them. The guard members were the ones that would go out, hunt, and kill innocent humans for sport. They were the disgusting ones._

 _Carlisle knew the meaning behind the looks of disgust. He knew that it was because they were animal drinkers. What he couldn't figure out was why so many vampires looked upon them in disgust. He was guessing that the others just couldn't understand why they would choose to drink animal blood instead of human blood. It was simple they didn't want to be ruthless killers unlike other vampires. Carlisle couldn't help but to wonder if he could talk to a few of them and get them to switch to animal blood. Esme clung to her husband's arm out of fear. She did not like the looks that they were receiving as they walked by. Esme was afraid that the guard members might actually attack them._

 _Rosalie glared back at anyone who dared to look at her. Most of the looks she received were of either curiosity or lust. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the vampires that looked at her with lust in their eyes. Rosalie also couldn't blame them; she knows that she's exceptionally beautiful, more so then other vampires. She never let that beauty go to her head though. Emmett looked highly amused and ready. He wouldn't lie and say that he wasn't hoping that a fight would break out. He loved to fight and wrestle, but Jasper was the only one who would fight him. Emmett was tired of getting his ass kicked all the time and wanted to be the one to kick some ass._

 _Jasper smirked as many vampires gave him questioning looks while others scurried away. Jasper wanted to laugh out loud at some of the emotions he felt coming off of the guard members. He knew that they could see the bite marks covering his body. To be bitten as many times as he has and still be alive says a lot about his skills as a fighter and the guard member's recognized this. Alice was in her own little world as she practically skipped down that hall. Alice did not want to be here and she was pissed at Edward and Carlisle for making them come. So she has been singing I'm a Barbie Girl in her mind constantly and refusing to look into the future to piss Edward off._

 _Alice refusing to look into the future only angered Edward even more. He was already upset at the fact that Bella was doing the exact thing that he told her not to do. He had told Bella not do anything stupid and now she was. In Edward's eyes, Bella was about to do one of the stupidest things she could ever do in her life. Edward was also upset with the thoughts he read from the guard member's minds. The human drinkers are the disgusting ones, so why are they looking upon his family in disgust._

 _It was no secret that the Cullens were considered a disgrace to the vampire world. They were one of two covens that drank animal blood. Everyone understood why Carlisle Cullen drank animal blood. His body rejects human blood but that wasn't true for the others. How do they not know that animal blood makes them less of a vampire? The Cullens unknowingly were responsible for the death of a few different wereanimals and shape shifters in parts of Europe and South America. The supernatural council hasn't said anything about it yet but leaders from those tribes have and wanted the Volturi to do something about it. The problem was that the tribes burned the bodies so that humans wouldn't come across them and without evidence of the crime then there wasn't much of anything the Volturi could do._

 _With most of the vampire world not knowing that other supernatural beings exist, it would seem like a senseless punishment. Some would even spin and they could have an uprising. They also had to keep an eye on things before the Supernatural Council came into play. The six leaders and few of the elite guard knew what would happen if they went against the council. If they hadn't had first row seats to the destruction of the Romanian coven and knew what the Supernatural Council was capable of then they would probably be the bloodthirsty villains everyone thinks they are. They were literally able to bring together hundreds of supernatural beings and ripped through the Romanians like paper. The Volturi had to follow the rules and do the right thing to protect not only themselves but the vampire race. They all saw what happened to the Children of the Moon race and didn't want that to be vampires. The Supernatural Council fears another purge and will do anything it takes to keep that from happening; including wiping out an entire race of supernatural beings._

 _It wasn't long before Jane and Felix led the coven of vampires into the throne room that was used only to keep up the act that the Volturi had going on._

 _"Master Aro, the Cullens are here," Jane announced as she and Felix bowed. Both were trying to keep from laughing as Carlisle forced his coven to bow as well. This was the first time that most of the Cullens have ever been in the presence of the 'Volturi Kings'. They studied the three Volturi leaders and noticed that; Caius seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face, Aro looked almost giddy, and Marcus looked so sad and depressed, although Jasper was only able to sense boredom coming off the man._

 _"Carlisle Cullen and his coven... I mean family. It's so good to see you again old friend. I see you have added to your family. The last time you were here it was only you, young Edward, a still newborn Esme, and, let me see, Rosalie I believe it is." Aro greeted._

 _"Aro, old friend, it's good to see you as well. I have added to my family, this is Rosalie's mate, Emmett and Alice Brandon and her mate Jasper Whitlock. Jasper and Alice found us and wanted to know about our lifestyle. I offered to teach them how to live off of animal blood and they just stayed with us. I wish I could say that this was a casual visit and I was here to catch up on old times but I cannot." Carlisle returned._

 _Marcus made a face at the mates comment before sharing a look with the others and rolling his eyes. Marcus knew the truth, but he also knew that they all drank animal blood and wouldn't be able to feel the actual mate bonds or rather lack thereof in this case._

 _"What is the reason for this visit then?" Caius asked finally speaking up._

 _"Well you see my son's mate is on her way here to be changed by you, the Volturi. She had already expressed to Edward that she wanted nothing to do with the vampire world. Edward was giving her time to think about this before going back to convince her otherwise. We had to leave the area because people were starting to question why I wasn't aging and she wanted us gone. She didn't like the fact that we had to leave and wrote us a letter informing my son that she would come here and be changed by you. We are here to ask that you deny her request of being changed seeing as she is Edward's mate and he wishes to turn her himself." Carlisle stated._

 _The leaders were shocked at how straight to the point Carlisle was. The man had a lot of guts to come in and admit that they had committed a crime by telling a human what they are. They also didn't believe the story that Carlisle had just told them. Something about it just didn't seem right. Edward didn't look like someone who was suffering without their mate like most mated pairs do._

 _"You do realize that you have just admitted to committing a crime do you not?" Caius asked with a smirk on his face._

 _"We have not committed a crime. Bella Swan is a smart girl and figured it out on her own. She has always been a huge fan of the supernatural and believes in it fully." Edward stated._

 _"And we couldn't exactly kill her or turn her just yet, seeing as her father is the Chief of Police and would turn the world over searching for her and us if she along with my family were to disappear. We were going to wait until she left for college far away to complete the change and fake her death." Carlisle added. The leaders couldn't deny the logic behind what Carlisle had just revealed._

 _If Bella's father, a police chief, dug around and searched hard enough then their world could be exposed. However there was still a human running around that knew their secret. Keeping the humans from finding out was the law of the supernatural world not only the vampire world. No one in the supernatural community wanted another purge to happen. Too many lives were lost during that time. They were able to blind in or hide because humans tend to be oblivious or find a logically answer to things instead thinking it's anything supernatural. And that's how the supernatural world wants to keep it. The three leaders shared a look and Edward began growling at what he saw in their thoughts._

 _"We won't deny her request, if she comes. The rule is that any humans, who know of our existence, must be either killed or turned." Aro announced._

 _"You will deny her request because she is my mate and I decided," Edward didn't get to finish his sentence because Jane was now using her power on him. All he could do was drop to the ground, flail, and scream in pain._

 _"Please stop this. He only cares about his mate," Carlisle pleaded._

 _"Please stop, please," Esme pleaded with the leaders as she dropped to her knees beside her son. After a minute has passed, Aro nodded and Jane released Edward from her power._

 _"You will remember that you are in the presence of the Volturi Kings. We will not tolerate anyone speaking to us in that manner. Maybe I should send scouts out to find this Bella and make sure she is changed." Caius stated from his spot with a small smirk on his face. He had heard about Edward Cullen and unlike his brother who was interested in Edward's gift he couldn't stand the vampire._

 _Edward growled and took a step in the direction of the leaders once he was standing again only to be dropped to the ground screaming in pain all over again. This time the pain only lasted a few seconds. The leaders took a moment to survey the other members of the Cullen Coven. Besides Carlisle and his mate, the other four hadn't moved an inch or said anything about what was going on. The blonde female even seemed to be highly amused at the fact that her brother was being hit with Jane's power. It didn't take having Marcus' power to see that the bond between this "family" was nowhere near as strong as they would like to believe. It made the others wonder why they stayed together if they didn't actually like one another._

 _"I'm sorry we cannot help you old friend. We are the leaders of the vampire race and as such we must follow and enforce the laws we set forth. This Bella is a human who knows our secret. The laws clearly state that a human who knows about our kind must be killed or changed. We cannot make any exceptions for anyone. Our hands are tied." Aro stated._

 _"Well then I guess we will apologize for taking up you time and take our leave now." Carlisle stated as he bowed._

 _"But Carlisle," Edward began to say._

 _"Edward, the Volturi have spoken. There is nothing we can do about it," Carlisle said out loud. However in his mind he was telling Edward that they would stay in Italy, be on the lookout for Bella, and would stop her themselves. The Volturi didn't know who Bella was or what she looked like so they could find her, get her out of Italy, and back to Forks where she belongs. Edward nodded and the Cullens took their leave. As they were led out of the castle by Jane and Felix, Heidi passed them with a group of humans. Felix could smell the blood. It seemed as though Heidi went out and found everyone's favorite blood type this time._

 _"Nice fishing Heidi," He stated with a smirk. Heidi smiled in return but continued leading the group down the hall that the Cullens just came from. All of the Cullens gave a disapproving and disgusted look. Edward looked downright murderous at the thoughts coming from Jane and Felix's minds. As they reached the exit the Cullens could hear the screams of the humans. Jane only smirked as she closed the gate they had just walked through. Edward growled at the last thought Jane sent his way before she and Felix flashed back inside the castle. The Cullens made their way back to the house they owned, Carlisle filling everyone in on the plan to stop Bella._

 _(End Flashback)_

Bella's anger only intensified as Didyme told them the story of the Cullen's visit. Angela's anger flared up as well. As their anger continued to intensify, it felt as though their heads were about to explode. Bella had no idea what was going on, but Angela did. Angela knew that this was the first sign of the change coming on.

All vampires in the room could only stare as Bella's eyes bled black with a ring of gold and red stripes in the middle while Angela's eyes bled black with a ring of blue and red stripes. Both girls' canines were out and on full display. Most of the vampires quickly positioned themselves in defensive postures, in case they need to defend themselves and restrain the two hybrids as best they could. They had knew that when Lucky's eyes did what the two girls' eyes were doing she was about to shift. They were all guessing that the Cullens had something to do with the anger and hatred in their eyes.

Between the two Angela was the only one trying to fight to stay in control whereas Bella was letting the wolf inside feed the anger. They were on the same page and that was that Edward Cullen and now Carlisle Cullen needed to pay. Carlisle had blatantly lied to the Volturi. They never planned on changing her because Edward didn't want it to be done. Alice had to have seen Bella decide to come to Volturi and Edward read her mind. Bella had no idea where they were or how to reach them. Alice wouldn't even email her back. How did Edward's lie make any sense to them? If she didn't let them leave after the James incident why would she want them to leave because Jasper was feeling the blood lust of five vampires, six if you count Jasper himself, and lunged at her? Why did they give a flying fuck about what she did after they left anyway?

Lucky felt the anger from both girls increase even more. It was to the point that Angela and Bella were letting out little growls. Lucky quickly moved to stand front of both girls.

"Calm down, both of you," Lucky stated trying to get control of the situation. Bella only growled in response. Her wolf needed to get out and find the people how have caused her so much pain. Lucky growled in return,

"I said calm down now," Lucky ordered adding more authority to her voice. Bella and Angela instantly started calming down. The pounding in their heads began to cease and their canines began to retract.

"Sorry," Bella mumbled.

"It's no big deal. First you're still a new to all of this and you don't have the same control as Angela or I. Also I've seen your memories of this Edward and if I were in you, I'd want to kill him too." Lucky replied.

"Well that answers that question, now doesn't it," Caius spoke up from his spot on the throne after a few moments of silence. All eyes turned to him with questioning looks.

"We wanted to know if you could control them or not. If you could not control them, we'd have to figure out a way to...well... deal with them," Caius answered the unasked questions. It was Lucky's turn to almost shift. She knew that 'deal with them' meant kill them and she wasn't going to let anyone touch them.

"No one will touch them," she gritted out. She surprised herself at how angry she became at the thought of someone hurting her pack mates. It felt like every single fiber in her body was in agreement that no one would harm Angela and Bella. Every single part of her knows that she is their leader, their family, and their protector against all enemies.

"And that answers that question," Aro stated getting looks from everyone.

"We wanted to know how deep the bond between you three is. It appears that a true pack bond has formed. Marcus told that the bond you three share would be strong, but wanted to see it for ourselves." he explained. The leaders all shared a look before nodding.

"Welcome to the Volturi," Aro exclaimed. Bella, Angela, and Lucky all gawked at the leaders. Bella and Angela were not expecting it to be that easy. They were expecting to have to pass some sort of test or something, but here they were being accepted as member of the Volturi, day one.

"What, you can't be serious? That's it!" Jane yelled.

"Aww is the little witch afraid she won't be the favorite anymore," Lucky teased. Jane growled before she smirked and locked her eyes on Lucky. She was using her power at its max capacity. She wanted to Lucky to pay for that comment. To her utter surprise and the surprise of everyone in the room Lucky stayed upright, a smirk on her face. With the packs' mind link so open Lucky could easily tap into Bella's power.

"What's the matter short stack, power shortage?" Bella teased getting a light chuckle from Lucky, Angela, Felix, and Alec. Jane growled and tried to turn her power on Bella, only to have the same results. She turned towards Angela and still nothing.

Everyone stood stunned as they watched Jane's power fail not only once but three different times. They had never seen anything like that happen before. Jane growled and charged at the hybrids in a fit of anger and frustration. No one has ever been able to stop her power. Before she could get to the three hybrids everything went black and she started to all of a sudden feel happy. Jane instantly knew that Alec and Didyme were using their gifts on her. The tension was broken by the sound of Aro clapping, squirming, and giggling on his throne. You'd swear he'd just won the lottery or an Academy Award with the way he was acting.

"Marvelous... just marvelous... I... Come...Come... Let me see," Aro managed to get out through his excitement. He held his hand out waiting. Angela and Bella shared a look, was this man for real. If they didn't already know that vampires couldn't get high, they would swear he was high on something. Lucky walked towards Aro and let him grasp one of her hands between both of his hands. The vampire closed his eyes before letting out a very loud and girlish squeal.

"Nothing, I can't see anything. How is that possible? Let me try again," Aro rambled out as he grabbed Lucky's hand again. He squealed ever louder the second time and everyone in the room had to cover their ears from the high frequency, he somehow managed to produce.

"How are you able to block me out? I could read your thoughts before, but now I only get darkness." Aro stated as he continued to hold onto Lucky's hand.

Aro had several reasons to be this excited. One reason is that he loved people with special abilities and watching them gain control of said power. Another reason for his excited was because he could finally touch someone and not have to go throw everything they went through. What many didn't know was that, whenever Aro searched through a person's memory he also felt what that person was feeling in that moment; whether it is fear, hate, lust, depression, joy, etc. He felt it all and even for a vampire, going through all of those different emotions would be taxing. Touching Lucky now he saw and felt nothing, radio silence and he absolutely loved it.

"Well the three of us are connected. I can't really explain it, but I, well we, as in Angela and myself, think that because of the connection we all share, we can access each other's powers. This can only happen when our mind link to one another is open. Oh, we can also feel each other's emotions and communicate telepathically. Bella is a shield both mental and physical, but we do not know how the physical works just yet. Angela has the power to detect lies. I have a feeling that there's more to her power, but I'm not sure. I was hoping that Alec and Jane would work with both of them on their power." Lucky replied.

"I drank a bag of AB negative this morning," Aro blurted out. He couldn't resist the temptation to check for himself.

"Lie," All three girls replied. Aro jumped up and down in his seat before he stood and started to do a little happy dance. The elite guard members all watched stunned as their leader danced around and let out little squeals of excitement. It was totally unexpected and something they had never witnessed before.

"Brother, what in the world are you doing?" Caius asked in an amused tone.

"How are you not happy right now, brother? Angela here will save us the time of a trial because she'll know if someone is lying or not and Bella is a mental and physical shield. We are already untouchable but with them joining our ranks. Do you get it now? They are huge assets to the Volturi Guard. Think about it." Aro rambled out as he continued his little celebrations.

"They are untrained and feral. They might even have rabies for all we know," Jane shouted. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Seriously, feral and rabies, is that the best you got Smalls?" Angela asked. Jane growled but was flooded with the feeling of being happy. Alec only shook his head as he grabbed Jane and flashed out of the room. He knew why his sister was attacking the way she was. A few of the others welcomed the girls before taking their leave while others ignored them completely. It seemed as though Jane wasn't the only one who had a problem with the girls being there. She was just the only one to speak up.

"Lucky, your mother will show the girls to their new rooms. I need to speak with you in my study," Marcus stated. Lucky couldn't help but be a little upset that her uncle said what he had to get a rise out of her and test a theory but she was also grateful. She hesitated for a few moments before responding because she didn't want to be separated from her pack especially with Jane and the other guard members acting the way they were. Lucky knew she had to let Angela and Bella fight their own battles, but she was their alpha and the need to protect them was apparently ingrained in her.

"Don't worry Lucianna, they'll be with me and no one will dare mess with them as long as I'm around. They are my daughters after all." Didyme stated. Angela and Bella smiled at the comment.

"We're not total invalids ya know. You have taught me a few things when it comes to fighting." Angela stated.

"I can throw a punch I think," Bella replied.

"Yeah don't leave her side. You guys heal faster and are stronger than vampires but don't get into any fights until I train you. Most of the guard members here are trained and you'd get your asses handed to you on silver platters." Lucky replied. Both girls rolled their eyes but nodded before following after Didyme. They were hybrids and obviously faster and stronger than vampires, they weren't scared.

"Where are Heidi, the aunts, Chelsea, and Renata?" Lucky asked as she followed after Marcus in the opposite direction her mother led Angela and Bella. Usually everyone would have been in the throne room when she got back, but several members were missing.

Heidi and Lucky have always had this sort of sibling bond going on. They couldn't explain it, but whenever Lucky was upset with her parents it was Heidi she went and talked to. She was close to the others, but Heidi had always been her go to person. Even though her aunts tended to act like her mother sometimes, with the worrying, she loved them anyway and missed them greatly.

"One of Heidi's old coven mates needed help with something, so she went to help her out. Sulpicia, Dora, and Chelsea forced Renata to go shopping with them. We weren't expecting you to actually come home when your mother said so, so they went out. Renata has been feeling down lately and they wanted to get her out of the house. I'm sure they'll be home soon and you can pounce on them then." Marcus replied. Lucky nodded and they continued on to Marcus' study/library.

Marcus made his way over to one of his bookshelves, squatted down, popped out one of the panels at the bottom, and pulling out a book that looked extremely old. Marcus looked down at the book and over at Lucky before nodding and walking over to his desk. He motioned for Lucky to join him and take a seat at one of the chairs in front of his desk. Lucky eyed her father before walking over and taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"I found this book about two months ago and have been debating on whether or not I should give it to you..." Marcus stated getting right to the point. Lucky eyed her father and the book suspiciously.

"And you're giving it to me now because?" Lucky asked.

"Well now you have need for it. This book is about werewolves. It explains the wolf, the curse of the moon, how packs work, and pretty much all things werewolf. Including debunking some myths like you being allergic to silver bullets. You have a pack now and you need to be able to teach them and train them properly. You have never truly acknowledged being a werewolf. You have never expressed interest in learning about that side of you but now you have to. I think your mother and I are partly to blame for that. We never tried to find things on werewolves and we never encouraged you to try and find more information on werewolves either. We never encourage you to figure out what it means to be part werewolf. We taught you all about being a vampire because that's what we are and what we know. We should have taught you to be proud of what you are. You are a vampire, werewolf, mystery creature hybrid." Marcus stated making eye contact with his daughter.

"We all should have truly embraced that and we haven't. You are more enhanced than anyone here yet you hold back in training and with your abilities to fit in with the vampires. From what I read about werewolves in this book you are what werewolves would consider an alpha and you are the leader and protector of your pack. If I remember correctly Bella would be your beta because of her gold eye color. It's all in this book. You don't know a lot about werewolves and we were all worried and wondering how would you be able to teach the others what it meant to truly be a werewolf if you aren't all that informed yourself. With this book you can teach them and learn as well." Marcus finished.

Lucky sat staring at the book that was sitting in front of her dad on his desk. It was true she didn't know anything past the basics of being a werewolf. Well what she considered the basics. Everything she had informed Bella and Angela on were things she had experienced it herself. No one really talked with her about being a hybrid or being part werewolf. Well Jane made her dog comments and there was that one time Felix tried to give her food from a dog bowl. He learned the hard way that Lucky didn't find that funny. Let's just say a certain body part went missing for a couple of weeks and there was one extremely sexually frustrated vampire running around. But other than those incidents no one really talked about her being a hybrid so Lucky never brought it up.

During the full moon, when she was forced to change before she gained control, was really the only time her being part werewolf was talked about. That stopped once Afton figured out that wolfsbane weakened her. Then she and Afton would chain her in a cell that located further below the castle. Afton would lace the chains with wolfsbane to keep her secured and from going on a rampage inside the castle. Besides her parents Afton was the only one she had ever spoken to about her being a werewolf. She wondered how Marcus had come about this book and why he hadn't told her about it sooner. However she also knew that she hadn't shown any indication that she wanted to know more about werewolves. As she was trying to figure out what to do next something Marcus said stuck out to her.

"Wait, Bella's eyes are gold?" Lucky asked. Marcus chuckled.

"Out of everything I told you that's what you concentrate on." he replied.

"Well I want to know how you found this but I'm guessing that's a story for another day. I know I have never shown any real interest in learning more about that side of me because I knew the basics and that was good enough for me. However you are right and I do need to know more about werewolves. I can't teach Angela and Izzy about being something I don't really know anything about. I don't blame you or mom for not pushing me to know more. Honestly I think I focused so much on learning about the world, vampires, and figuring out what happened to me that me being a hybrid and learning about all parts of me wasn't a priority in my mind. That's not your fault or mom's. It's no one's fault except maybe the asshole that had me locked away. You're right I do hold back in training because I am more enhanced and I don't want to hurt the guys on my side. I don't hold back in actual fights ask Angela. Angela and I had already figured out that I was the alpha because I was able to give her a command she had to follow it even during the full moon. So seeing as the eye color thing is the only thing I didn't know it stuck out to me," Lucky retorted. Marcus nodded.

"Right the whole colorblind thing. The eye color thing is in this book. Your eyes are purple as you know, Bella's eyes are gold, and Angela's eyes are blue. There is a swirl of red in them as well, but we're guessing that's the vampire side showing." he stated getting a nod from Lucky in return.

"The bond you three have is extremely strong. I've never seen a bond like this one in all of my years. It's close to what a bond would look like between true soul mates. I think they are the best thing that could have happened to you next to finding your mates of course. Everything happens for a reason right." Marcus stated. Lucky chuckled and nodded in agreement. Fate had a funny way of giving you what you needed when you least expected it.

"Now you should probably get back to your pack mates because god knows what your mother has been telling them." Marcus stated before chuckling at the look of absolute horror on Lucky's face. She quickly scanned the minds of Angela and Bella before sighing in relief. Her mother had told a few embarrassing stories but nothing she couldn't live with being teased about.

Angela and Bella followed after Didyme and had to fight laughing every time one of the lesser guard members shot them a curious or dirty look or scurried off at the sight of Didyme. They were guessing the dirty looks were because they are new and already getting time with one of the leaders. Lucky did say that not all of the guard got to see the relaxed side of the leaders.

"So ladies how old are you and where are you from?" Didyme asked as they casually walked through the halls.

"We're both from Forks, Washington. I'm 18 and Ange here is only 17." Bella answered.

"Fuck I'm going to be 17 for the rest of forever." Angela groaned.

"You could be 14 for the rest of your life," Bella retorted before bursting into laughter at the look on Angela's face.

"Being 17 forever isn't looking so bad now is it?" she teased getting shoved into a wall by Angela in response. Didyme smiled,

"You two knew one another before the change." she stated more so then asked.

"Yeah we are best friends. We went to the same high school. I met on Bella's on her first day. It was friendship at first sight." Angela stated with a smile.

"Is that supposed to be like love at first sight?" Didyme asked. Both girls chuckled.

"Sort of," Angela stated.

"I think we just both knew that we'd get along and would be best friends for life." Bella added.

"You weren't changed against your wills were you?" Didyme asked. She was concerned that her daughter may have changed the two girls to have companions of her own.

"No, Lucky saved my life." Angela replied.

"Yeah and if we're honest here I was on my way to Volterra to find you guys to see if you'd change me." Bella answered as well.

"I didn't know that." Angela stated get a shrug from Bella in response. She didn't want to get into all of that right now.

"So the Cullens were right about you coming here?" Didyme asked.

"Yeah they were. Alice the little pixie looking one can see the future but she says her visions, as she calls them, are based on a person's decisions so they change every time someone's decisions change. I'm guessing she saw and they decided to come and stop me because Dickward thinks vampires are soulless, murderous creatures," Bella replied.

"Dickward perfect name for him if you ask me," Angela commented getting a laugh from Bella and a curious look from Didyme.

"The Cullens aren't respected or liked in our world. They wish to be human instead of embracing the fact that they are vampires and have been given immortality, super strengthen and hearing, among other things. They think that because they feed from animals they draw less attention to themselves however that's not the case. One of our informants has sent us a links from different Wildlife and Fishery websites that are questioning the strangeness of animals being drained of blood but the bodies being left. The Cullens forget that our scent is that of a predator and that other animals won't come near the leftover carcass, because they smell danger instead of food. Not to mention the population of certain animals are nearing extinction because of them. The Black Bear…" Didyme began to say.

"That's Emmett's favorite. Black Bear," Bella commented absentmindedly before shaking the thought of her mind. She wouldn't lie and say she didn't miss certain members of the Cullen family, even if they did abandon her.

"Well they are still drawing attention to themselves and we'll need to step in soon before the Supernatural Council does. Lucky did tell you about the Supernatural Council right?" Didyme asked. The Supernatural Council was the only thing the Volturi did fear.

"Yeah she did." Bella answered.

"Oh thank goodness that girl would forget her head if it weren't attached. She would forget where the bathrooms or the kitchen was. We had to print out a map for her to use, seriously. She would always walk in on Caius and Dora. She'd mistake their room for the kitchen seeing how they are only a few doors down from one another. I honestly think she was doing that on purpose just to piss Caius off. That does sound like something she would do." Didyme stated getting laughs from both girls. It wasn't long before the trio came to a stop at the end of a hallway. There was a door directly to their left, directly in front of them, and to the right of them.

"Well I think you two are exactly what Lucianna needs in her life. She needs someone who understands what she's going through and what she is. Having you two will help her come to terms with what she is; it's not that she doesn't know or denies being a hybrid. She just doesn't talk about it, not that we've tried talking to her about it either. It's just. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you two will be a great addition to the family even if some of the others will disagree to that." Didyme rambled out before pulling both girls into another hug.

"Thank you," both Bella and Angela replied with a smile as they hugged Didyme back. Bella knew it was way too soon, to trust another vampire that called her family but she felt a connection to Didyme. She couldn't put her finger on what it was but she knew that the vampire standing in front of her would never abandon her. Bella was positive that Didyme would give her life for either of them. Angela was also feeling the connection to Didyme. She didn't have the same reserves about things as Bella. Angela knew that Lucky and now Bella would always be there for her no matter what.

"You can just pick a room on either side of the middle room. It'll only have a bed, two bedside tables, a lamp, and a dresser in it but I'm sure Sulpicia and Athenodora would love to take you shopping to add your own personal touches to your rooms. Or you can order things online. You'd have to get Gianna to order it for you though. It's easier for her to go out and sign for packages then one of us. We'll need to find a new secretary soon, now that I think about it." Didyme stated after a few moments.

Both girls nodded before sharing a look and crossing paths as they walked to their new rooms. Bella walked to the room on the right of the middle door and Angela to the room on the left. They had no idea why they felt as though that was how they were supposed to be but it felt right and well natural.

Suddenly Lucky was standing next to her mom as the girls inspected their rooms. Bella was running her hand over the silk sheets that sat on top of the bed while Angela inspected the closet and the dressers.

"Do we even have need for a bed?" Bella asked.

"Yeah we can stay awake for long periods of time but eventually we'll need to sleep." Lucky responded.

"Where are you?" Angela asked.

"I'm out in the hall with mom," Lucky answered. Bella and Angela made their way back into the hallway. They couldn't explain it really but there was a sense of relief as they laid eyes on Lucky.

"What's that?" Bella asked as she noticed the book in Lucky's hand.

"This is a how to guide on being a werewolf and a pack." Lucky answered.

"So he gave it to you. I told him that you would need it now." Didyme stated. Lucky nodded before pulling her mom into a hug.

"I love you and you're the best mom in the world," she stated. If Didyme could cry then she would be in tears right now. She hugged back and whisper, "I love you." in return before releasing Lucky and kissing her on the chin. It was the only place she could reach honestly.

"Alright so I need to give these two a tour of the castle and introduce them to some of the others before we eat and begin training." Lucky stated.

Angela and Bella were both excited to start their training. For Bella she knew she wasn't weak anymore but she still couldn't really defend herself. She wanted to be able to kick ass so that when she came face to face with Edward Cullen she could beat the shit out of him and there would be nothing he could do about it. For Angela she was just excited to continue training. She had been learning some things because they didn't really need sleep as often so it was the only thing they could do.

"Alright I'm going to go cook. You do remember how to get to the kitchen right?" Didyme teased getting light chuckles from Bella and Angela. Lucky rolled her eyes before motioning for the girls to follow after her. She gave them a full tour of the castle. Pointing out each room and what it's function was. The castle was huge and had almost 200 rooms and that was just underground. That count didn't include all of the rooms in the actual castle itself. The most surprising thing had to be that the castle had Wi-Fi. Lucky explained that skype was the easiest way to hold a conference call with all of the other covens that worked for the Volturi. If the leaders had a mass message to send out then they could get everyone on Skype and explain it in one go instead of calling everyone individually on the phone. Bella and Angela knew they were going to love living in the castle and being around this vampires.

Their first training session consisted of Lucky shouting.

"Think fast," before punching Bella in the face right after they finished eating. Angela had been use to this method and jumped up when Lucky dropped to the ground to do a leg sweep. She managed to stay upright whereas Bella landed on her ass. Angela however wasn't prepared from the spinning back kick into the chest that threw her across the room.

"Damn Angela and for a moment I thought you were improving," Lucky goaded. Angela growled but knew better then to lunge at Lucky. She had managed to learn a few things over the last two months. Bella however did not know this lesson and lunged at Lucky only to be kicked in the back before flying into the wall as well. Bella growled and Lucky smirked. She was finally going to be able to train to and not have to hold back. Bella and Angela were like her and could take it. She laughed before taking off in the direction of the training room. Oh yeah having them around would be awesome.

 **A/N: Alright guys like I've said I'm so sorry for the long wait but I got these out to you as fast as I could. Here are the reasons why it's taken me this long to get you an update.**

 **First I have or well had a Beta who went back and beta'd the first few chapters. So if you wanna go back and read those to see you can. Nothing major has been changed in those at all. I wanted to give my Beta a chance to catch up on everything before I sent new chapters. She hasn't gotten back to me on this chapter so I did everything myself and posted it.**

 **If my Beta is reading this I'm sorry but I couldn't make them wait any longer. I know you are busy with school at the moment and that is more important them beta'ing this story. I hope there are no hard feelings.**

 **Secondly so two weeks ago I got a call that I was suppose to be helping my old school's drumline out. Which means I'm a drum instructor and had to go and run the drumline portion of band camp on top of writing new parts for their show and a new cadence. So I literally had no time to write whatsoever. I spent all day with a bunch of teenagers drumming before coming home and writing their show music.**

 **Lastly my old college contacted me and it turns out that I may actually have enough credits to graduate. I have like one or two classes that I need to take but I can do that online. So I've been getting all that shit together so that I can have a college degree because well I want one.**

 **I'm so sorry for the wait and I'm going to start speeding up the updates. I have more time on my hands now. Updates won't be daily but they will be more frequent now. Once again I'm so sorry it took this long to get an update out to you.**

 **Until next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Read author's note at the bottom of the page.**

 **Thank you to Devil's Advocate 7 for being my beta on this story. Seriously this chapter would probably still be sitting and waiting to be edited if it weren't for her.**

 **Chapter 5**

It had been a month since Bella and Angela had moved to Volterra and to say things had changed would be an understatement. Everything about them had changed from their looks to their personalities. Bella and Angela had both taken to these changes in different ways.

Out of the two, Bella had embraced the change like fish embrace water. The change had not changed Bella into a new being, but a completely different and new person. Bella had gained her confidence and independence back. She was no longer that weak little girl who followed Edward around and begged for attention. She was no longer the girl who had completely stopped talking and living life. Now Bella thought for herself and didn't take shit from anyone. She had no problem putting anyone in their place whether with her words or her fist. Either one worked perfectly for her. She had taken the bad girl persona to whole new level. She was no longer the small weak little Bella but a strong, sexy, badass hybrid Bella.

Not only had Bella's personality changed, but her wardrobe changed drastically as well. Bella's wardrobe now consisted of leather pants, knee high boots, various plain shirts and tank tops, and her leather jacket. The jacket had been a gift from Marcus and Didyme as a "welcome to the family" type of thing. They figured the girls wouldn't want to the wear the traditional robes, so they had to get them something with the Volturi Crest on it so that others would know who they were and what clan they were from.

The change, however, had been harder for Angela to embrace. She wasn't prepared to leave the life she had behind like Bella. She wasn't even going that far away to college once they graduated. She had grown up in Forks and had planned on living her life in the small town; it's all she's ever known. And, in a blink of an eye, all of that had changed. She could never go home to her family. She could never have the life that she had envisioned for herself. She now had to find a new path in life.

Angela understood that she had to be changed in order to live. She wasn't mad at Lucky for changing her, but mad at fate for deciding this for her. She was grateful to be alive, but a part of her just wished she had her old life back. She had become distant from both Lucky and Bella, choosing to spend time in her room or Marcus' library reading in her down time. She only opened her side of the mind link during training, so the other two couldn't see into her mind and see what was she thinking or feeling. They respected each other's privacy too much to pry anyway.

Angela's wardrobe hadn't changed all that much, if she was honest. She wore what was comfortable to her and still managed to look amazing. Angela's wardrobe consisted of the same leather jacket that Bella had been given, superhero, comic book, or movie t-shirts, slim fit jeans, and boots. Angela was fine being casual or "bad ass casual" as Bella liked to say. Bella and Angela had even convinced Lucky to update her wardrobe as well. The older hybrid was against the idea at first, but quickly realized that tanks tops and jeans were her new favorite things to wear. She had also taken to wearing the leather jacket with the crest on the back.

Chelsea had managed to convince the three hybrids to let her add color to their hair. Well, she convinced Bella who then, in turn, convinced Angela to go along with it; Bella getting several golden yellow streaks and Angela getting blue streaks. The three then teamed up and managed to talk Lucky into adding a light purple streak in her hair. She would only agree to the one, sadly. Bella and Angela both kept their hair in a long braid that fell down their backs, just like Lucky. Wearing the leather jacket, boots, and braided hair had become the unofficial pack look.

Bella and Angela owed their new wardrobe to Didyme, the aunts, Chelsea, and Gianna, who was now officially a vampire. The group of women took the three hybrids on a shopping spree for clothes, electronics, and other things that they might need/want. To be honest almost everyone in the main guard, minus Jane and Renata, had been a huge part of helping the girls settle into their new lives. It was weird because Lucky had explained that they shouldn't expect the caring Volturi guard, but that's what they got. Not all of the guards were happy about them being there of course, but the ones who accepted outweighed the ones who didn't.

The Volturi leaders also insisted that the girl's changed their rooms to their liking. They wanted the two girls to feel right at home in the castle. Bella and Angela agreed immediately once they saw how plain their rooms looked and how boring it was whenever they had down time. They both added a couch and bean bag chairs to sit in. While Bella opted to get more electronics, such as the Xbox One and as many games as they could, the PS4 and as many games as they could, a 60 inch Smart TV, and posters of her favorite bands, movies, and TV shows, etc. to hang up on the walls. Angela chose to go simple and added some color to her walls, a few posters, a new Smart TV, and a wall length book.

The two girls, well more Bella than Angela, had also insisted on updating parts of the castle, mostly the areas where only Volturi members could go. No one wanted to change the main rooms that other vampires would see. They had to keep up the persona of them being stuck in the old times. Many of the vampires enjoyed the new changes while some resented the changes, mainly because it was Bella and Angela who insisted on the changes. However, they knew better than to say anything to the leaders about it. They could see the infatuation the Volturi leaders had for the new hybrids. The two hybrids were here to stay and no one was going to change that.

Bella was sitting in her room playing Call of Duty online and crushing opponents when Angela suddenly walked into the room.

"Knocking exists you know." Bella stated not bothering to look away from the game. Angela rolled her eyes before plopping down on the couch next to Bella. Bella didn't have to look through the mind link to know that something was on Angela's mind.

"What's up?" Bella asked once she finished her game, turning the console off and facing Angela.

"Nothing Angela replied as she looked down at the floor.

"You can't lie to me remember. We're badass hybrids who just so happened to be mind-linked to you, which means I can tap into your lie detector powers." Bella stated with a smile. Angela grumbled and huffed out in response. She hated that power when it was used against her.

"So come on tell your sexy, badass pack mate what's on your mind." Bella stated after a few moments. Angela sighed in frustration. Bella was so carefree about the change and she wasn't.

"How are you taking all of this so damn well right now?"." Angela blurted out after a few moments as she stood up and began pacing. Bella's eyes widened in shock. She had not been expecting that to come out of Angela's mouth.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"I mean you are so at ease with being what we are. Training comes so easy to you. You are starting to shift faster than I am already. It took me months to get to where you are in a month. I struggle with simple ass combat moves and controlling my power and you get that shit like it ain't nothing. How are you calm about all of this? Every day feels like a fucking struggle for me. Every day I have to remind myself that this is my life now and that I can't go home and you sit here like it doesn't fucking matter to you." Angela ranted. Bella was speechless to be honest. She knew that Angela was having some troubles accepting herself, but she didn't know that it was this bad.

"I had my whole life planned out. I was going to go to college most likely in Seattle and become a teacher. I was supposed to marry some guy and have a couple of kids with him. I was supposed to watch my brother's grow up and get married. I had a life and now everything has changed. I can't go home. I can't see my family or my friends. And it's eating me up inside. Yet here you are all nonchalant about everything, embracing all of this without a care in the world." Angela continued to state letting the anger and frustration she felt out.

"I thought you were fine with all of this Bella stated before Angela could continue her rant. Angela let out a humorless laugh in response.

"No, I've been struggling and you would have noticed that if you'd stop for ten seconds to see that. But you haven't, you've been living it up; going out with Chelsea and Afton, shopping with Didyme, and training. You are supposed to be my best friend and you haven't for a second thought about me!" Angela shouted.

"Don't act like you haven't been distant and pushing me away. Don't act like I haven't been trying for the past month to get you to talk and open up to me. If you had opened your mind link then you'd have known just how worried Lucky and I have been about you, but if we're not training then you shut us out. Yeah, I could been more persistent about getting you to talk, but we, as in me and Lucky, your pack mates, decided to give you your space hoping that you would come to us and talk to us. Instead you come in here and accuse me of being a terrible friend!" Bella shouted in return as she jumped to her feet. Angela's anger and flared and her eyes flashed as she felt the change begin.

"And don't for a second think that you know what's going on in my head. You think I haven't thought about all of that. But the difference between you and me is that I had nothing in my old life. I had no one in my old life. Yeah, my mom and dad were there, but my mom rarely called to talk to me and my dad avoided me at all cost. I wasn't living life just going through the motions. You were gone and Jacob was ignoring me. Not to mention the family and the boy I thought loved me and cared for me left without a second thought. I had nothing left in that life, but now I have a reason to live again. Now I have you, Lucky, the leaders, and other members of the main guard. I have a purpose in life. So yeah I've embraced this change and haven't looked back." Bella continued on as she stared at her best friend.

Bella could see that Angela was struggling not to shift. She could also feel the confusion, anger, and frustration coming off of Angela in waves. She understood exactly what her best friend/pack mate was going through. Bella herself had felt the same way every time her mom decided on a whim that they were going to move to a new city. Bella knew exactly what Angela was going through. She just wished that Angela would have come to her instead of letting those thoughts eat away at her. Bella took a deep breath to calm herself and reign her wolf back in. She walked over grabbed Angela's hand and pulled her pack mate down onto the couch and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"Ang, I know it is hard. I've had to move so many times in my life just because my mom felt like it. I hated it with a fiery passion, but then I learned to accept that things in life will constantly change whether I like it or not. I had to tell myself just like I'm going to tell you; you have one of two choices. You can continue to fight and live in the past and mope about the 'what ifs' or you can embrace this change and live in the here and now. If you think about it we are both supposed to be dead right now. You have to see this as another chance at life. A chance to be who you really are, to see the world in ways you never would have before, to enjoy life the way it was destined for you to." Bella stated calmly as she rubbed her hand up and down Angela's back.

"She's right you know." Lucky stated from behind the girls causing both of them to jump.

"Holy shit, dude, fuck!" Bella exclaimed.

"We're getting you a fucking bell, jeez." Angela added. Lucky only shook her head and chuckled in response. She settled down on the other side of Angela and rested her head on the other girl's shoulder.

"I'm sorry that you had to leave your old life behind. But I do not regret changing you. You know that I couldn't have let you die and it was too late to get you medical attention. I'm sorry that this change has been so hard on you, but this is your life now. Like Bella said, it's a second chance so embrace it, enjoy it, and always remember that we are here for you." Lucky stated as she nuzzled Angela's chin.

"She basically just said I was right, so listen because I'm wise." Bella stated with a smirk.

"Slow down there, Yoda." Lucky retorted.

"Holy shit, you used a movie reference." Bella said.

"We're teaching her so well. Our baby is growing up." Angela added as she wiped away a fake tear. Lucky rolled her eyes in response.

"Lucky's also right, Ang, we're always going to be here for you. Anytime something is bothering you or just to talk we're here for you. We're a pack and we're supposed to lean on one another. We can't help you if you don't let us in." added Bella after a few moments of silence.

"Also, stop comparing yourself to Bella. I know that's a small part of the reason you are taking all of this so hard. You think that because you were changed before Bella that everything should come easier to you. You forget that Bella had longer to accept the supernatural world existed." Lucky stated getting a nod from Bella.

"Yeah, you forget that I was headed to Volturi to be changed. I never felt like I belonged in the human world." Bella confirmed.

"You guys are right and I'll try to not dwell on the past anymore, but no promises." Angela basked in the comfort of her pack mates. She knew that it'd be awhile before she fully embraced this change, but she was going to let go of the past and try.

"We're not asking you to forget about your past. The past, whether bad or good, has shaped you into the hybrid that you are today. We're just asking you to embrace the present and the future." Lucky replied, getting a nod from Bella. Angela soaked in the words of Lucky and Bella and decided that she would start to try and accept that this is her life now.

On the outskirts of Volterra, Rosalie was sitting next to Alice on the couch in one of their many European mansions. Rosalie couldn't really call it home anymore because for some reason it didn't feel like home. If she were honest with herself, she hadn't felt at home in a long time. She couldn't really explain when the feeling had started, but it was there. It felt like there is something missing, like she wasn't complete or at home with her family. That feeling of longing for something had grown a little over the last month that they'd been in Volterra. It literally felt like she was being pulled into two different directions at once.

Rosalie shook those thoughts out of her head and chuckled as she heard Emmett cheer from his own bedroom. He had mostly likely just won a match at Call of Duty. Rosalie and Emmett were no longer pretending to be a couple and no longer shared a room. They had always known that they weren't mates, but it was the only way Rosalie could get Carlisle to change Emmett. He reminded her so much of Vera's, Rosalie's best friend when she was a human, son. Something in her just couldn't and wouldn't let him die that day. They no longer felt the need to continue with the ruse of being mates, not that anyone besides Jasper and Alice had really noticed. The others just thought they were fighting and Rose, being the cold bitch she is, kicked Emmett out of their room. In truth it was Emmett's idea to move to his own room. They were best friends, brother and sister, and buddies for life, just not mates and they are both more than okay with that.

"I love Italy, the fashion and shopping here is amazing, but I'm so tired of being stuck in the house all the time. Maybe we can go out shopping or something just to get out of the house." Rosalie suggested trying to engage Alice in conversation for the umpteenth time. Alice continued to sit and stare off into space, not even acknowledging that Rosalie had just spoken to her.

Alice had been acting really strange ever since they came to Volterra. She would go from sitting and ignoring everyone to snapping and bitching at everyone to her old peppy, bubbly self in a matter of seconds. Alice would even growl sometimes when someone touched her. No one knew what was going on with Alice. Not even Jasper could figure out what was going on with Alice or why she was pushing him away. They had always been extremely close to one another and always talked to one another when something was going on. This time was different, seeing as not even Alice knew what was going on with herself.

Jasper, however, didn't take Alice pushing him away to heart. They always seemed to have these moments where they just really needed space from one another. They would tell the family that they were going on a trip together, but would separate from to go do their own things, but they'd always come back to one another. But Jasper had a feeling that this wouldn't be the case this time. He couldn't explain it, but this had been worse than any of those other times. Alice had never snapped at him for kissing her on the cheek or growled at him for wanting to hold her hands.

It shouldn't be like this because they are mates. Although, Jasper was beginning to question if that were true or not; he felt a pull to Alice and he had always thought that it was the mating pull. When Alice and Jasper had first met, both vampires had felt the need to be around one another and Carlisle had told them both that it was the mating pull. They believed him and never questioned otherwise. Neither Alice nor Jasper had the knowledge of the vampire world and trusted in Carlisle to teach them what they needed to know. The only knowledge Jasper had of true soul mates was from the brief feeling he witnessed between two vampires who were mates, Peter and Charlotte, when he fought in the Southern Wars. The two newborns had an instant connection the moment that they met. They had also escaped the wars that plagued the south, maybe he needed to find a way to get in touch with them and ask them about the mating pull. He had to be missing something.

The other three members of the Cullen Coven were also acting strange. Edward and Carlisle only spoke to the others when they had to. They were both upset that the others refused to help them with their plan to capture Bella whenever she showed up in Volterra. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie had already failed Bella once by leaving; they wouldn't stop her from doing what she wanted to do now. The two male vampires would leave for hours at a time searching airports, boat docks, and train stations for Bella only to return with scowls on their faces when they couldn't sense or find her. Esme just sort of went along with whatever Carlisle said. It wasn't strange to see her being so docile and compliant. The others would be lying if they said it didn't worry them sometimes that Esme was a little too compliant, but they didn't know how to approach the topic and if they even hinted at it, Esme would become defensive of Carlisle.

Edward, out of everyone, had become super emotional. He would growl or sneer anytime anyone would even think of Bella. Everyone as a result of his hostility only thought about the brunette girl when Edward wasn't around. Which is what Alice was doing at the moment, Edward wasn't around to read her thoughts and yell at her for trying to look into Bella's future, so she figured why not?

The reason she wasn't responding to Rosalie at the moment was because it took a lot for her to be able to see visions now. Ever since they had left the Volturi Castle, Alice's power has been acting up. Usually all she had to do was think of someone or something and she'd get a vision, but now Alice had to concentrate really hard in order to get a vision. She was guessing it was because she hadn't drank any blood in a while, but in her defense anytime she hunted she'd just lose her appetite in the middle of feeding. She couldn't explain why she felt the way she had, but she didn't like it one bit.

Alice had almost given up on waiting for a vision of Bella when she was hit with a vision of darkness. Usually when her visions were a black void that either meant the wolves were involved or that that person was dead, but Bella couldn't be dead. Alice decided to try and get a vision involving Charlie, Bella's father. It took almost ten minutes, but the vision that came to her was one of Charlie trying to decide what words to put on Bella's headstone. If what she saw was true, then Bella was dead. Alice let out a scream and begun to dry sob. This was one of those times she hated being a vampire. She wanted to be able to cry for the loss of her best friend. The best friend she never wanted to leave behind. The sister that she was forced to leave behind.

Rosalie jumped at the sound of Alice screaming before wrapping an arm around the now sobbing vampire and trying to get Alice to tell her what was going on. Jasper had been upstairs reading, while Emmett had been in his room playing video games, and Esme had been in kitchen staring out of the window when Alice's scream filtered through the house. They all quickly made their way into the room where Alice was still dry sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. After nearly 20 minutes of coaxing, Alice somehow managed to tell them what she saw. Everyone was stunned speechless.

"We need to go back to Forks now." Rosalie stated firmly. She was the first one to come out of her shocked state. There was something inside of her that was screaming at her that Bella wasn't dead. She needed to go find out for sure herself. Emmett and Jasper were already in motion; they flew upstairs and were throwing things into suitcases.

"Wait, we have to talk with Carlisle and Edward about this," Esme said. She wanted to get back to Forks to check on Bella, she considered Bella to be one of her daughters, but she didn't want to go without Carlisle's say so.

"Alright, then you can stay and talk with them about this. We're going back to Forks. Bella was a part of this family. I may not have agreed with her wanting to be changed, but I do care about her. You can stay and tell the others where we are if you want to wait for their permission, but we're leaving now." Rosalie snapped in response. Esme gasped and had to take an involuntary step back. She had never heard Rosalie speak to her in that tone. They had always had a sort of understanding with one another or so Esme thought. Jasper and Emmett flashed back inside after loading one of the black Mercedes SUVs they owned with all the suitcases that they had packed.

"Alice, come on we're heading back to Forks." Rosalie spoke quietly trying not to frighten Alice. Before anyone could blink, Alice had flashed outside and into the driver's seat of the SUV.

"COME ON!" Alice shouted to the others. There was something in Alice screaming at her to not leave Italy. The need to stay in Volterra was strong, but they needed to go see for themselves if Bella was really dead. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper turned to look at Esme.

"I'm going to stay and wait for the others to return. Someone needs to stay and inform Carlisle and Edward where you guys are headed." Esme stated before walking back into the kitchen. The three vampires rolled their eyes before flashing to the car and climbing inside. They were going to find out the truth and see what really happened to Bella. They had to know what happened to her. Bella had been the light in all of their lives, whether she or they realized it or not.

Carlisle, Edward, and Esme joined them a couple of days later. To say that both males were furious would be an understatement. Of course, the other four paid them no mind when they ranted at them about how they shouldn't be here and how they went against direct orders. There had been a funeral held for Bella that they watched from a distance. They could smell the shape shifters from La Push and they knew that the shape shifters could smell them as well. It wasn't long before Sam, the Alpha of the La Push pack, had called to set up a meeting time with the Cullens. The pack wanted to know why the Cullens were in town and how long would they be back. The Cullens wanted to see if the wolves had any idea what happened to Bella.

The Cullen Clan were the first to reach the treaty line and watched as four shirtless men and four more shifters in their wolf form walked out of the woods.

"Damn, we get rid of two leeches only for you seven to come back." one of the shirtless men growled.

"What?" Carlisle asked. Edward's eyes widened as he saw what the boy was talking about.

"They chased off Victoria and another vampire, she must have been after Bella. Too bad they couldn't catch and kill that redheaded bitch." Edward answered with a smirk. To the shock of everyone else, Rosalie snarled at Edward's statement, but no one commented on the outburst that came from the blonde vampire.

"Well, I guess we should be thanking you then. By chance did you get a look at the other vampire?" Carlisle asked.

"We don't need your thanks. We should have killed them when we had the chance." one of the other shirtless men sneered.

"Yeah, we shouldn't even have a treaty with you. What's to say you won't slip up and kill someone?" the first shirtless man gritted out with growls from the others. Rosalie rolled her eyes at the growling coming from the dogs of La Push.

"You act as though we couldn't take you mutts with ease. You're still wet behind the ears and riddled with fleas compared to us." Rosalie commented. Honestly, she wanted nothing more than to rip them all to shreds and show them how superior vampires were. Some of the wolves growled louder in response and took a few steps forward.

"Look, we don't want any trouble; we just want to know what really happened to Bella." Carlisle stated. The one they recognized as Jacob Black growled and his body began to tremble and shake.

"Like you fucking care leech. You left her. All of you left her behind without a thought in the world. And it destroyed her." Jacob sneered.

"Jake, calm down now!" Sam ordered. Jacob growled at the direct command from his alpha, but calmed down. Sometimes, he wishes that he had taken the alpha position, because if he had then he'd have already ordered the attack on the Cullens. Edward growled as he listened to Jacob's thought of killing his family. He growled even louder when those thoughts turned from killing his family to the different things Jacob wished he had done with Bella.

"The matter of Bella's death is no concern to you. As Jake said, you left her behind. You left her with some red headed vampire after her and we had to protect her. The treaty is still in place." Sam stated before turning and ordering the pack back to La Push. Two of the wolves hadn't moved a single muscle when the command was first issued. They were staring at two of the vampires in front of them. Sam's eyes widen once he had realized what had happened.

"Seth, Quil go home now." Sam ordered. Sam knew that ordering Seth and Quil away from their imprints and not informing the boys of what was going on was wrong, but he needed to speak with the council first. This was unnatural and they needed to decide what to do about things. Sam growled before taking his leave as well.

"What was that about?" Carlisle asked. Edward shrugged his shoulders. He was reading the thoughts of all the shifters seeing as they were mind linked and couldn't concentrate on just the two shifter's minds and Sam was thinking of food.

"Well, we will be staying in Forks until I can figure out what is going on with Alice. I don't think we should move her." Carlisle commented, getting nods from the others.

Rosalie was the first to flash back to the house where Alice was. The smaller vampire had been getting worse ever since their plane landed in Washington. No one knew what was going on. Carlisle knew of one person who might know what was going on, but wanted to wait and see if Alice would snap out of it on her own. If she didn't, then he'd call and ask them to come down and see what was going on.

The rest of the Cullens made it back to the house in less than five minutes.

"I don't think Bella's dead." Emmett stated once everyone was inside. He plopped down on the couch next to Rosalie who had already come back downstairs after checking on Alice.

"What, are you really that stupid? They held a funeral for her." Edward gritted out.

"Yeah, you're right, but the newspapers and the people around town are all saying that they never found a body. If Bella's death had happened the wolves wouldn't have a problem with telling us about it. Well, they might because, they really… really hate us, but still there was no body." Emmett replied.

"That's because it burned up in the fire." Edward retorted like he was talking to a child.

"Yet they still found no fragments of bone anywhere or ashes matching that of human tissue. Tell us Carlisle, is that normal?" Emmett asked with a smirk on his face. Yeah, he played stupid, but he was almost 100 years old and a vampire. It was hard not to retain information you learn.

"Well no," Carlisle began to say.

"It doesn't matter. She's dead and we all need to get over it. It was probably for the best anyway." Edward said with a shrug. Rosalie growled and launched herself at Edward, grabbing him by the throat and shoving him into the wall. Yeah, she'd have to fix the hole that had been created later.

"If you ever say that again I'll kill you myself. This is entirely all your fault. If you hadn't been such a fucking asshole then Bella would still be here with us." she sneered in Edward's face. Everyone could see cracks beginning to form around Edward's throat.

"Why do you care? You hated Bella. You were constantly putting her down or ignoring her. You should be glad that she's not around. Your ego couldn't handle it anyway." Edward retorted.

Rosalie growled before shoving Edward the rest of the way through the wall and into the front yard. Edward landed in the yard on his back and growled before jumping to his feet. He was about to lunge and attack Rosalie when Emmett and Jasper stepped in front of her blocking his way. He snarled before flashing off into the woods to go hunt and have some time alone. It was the only way he would calm down and besides he knew that he had hit a nerve with Rosalie. She knew that he was right.

"Rosalie, you do not attack members of this coven." Carlisle shouted as he watched Edward run off into the woods. Rosalie only scoffed in response before making her way to the garage.

"I'm going to go pick up some supplies to fix that hole." she stated flatly before hopping in her car and speeding off down the drive way.

"Seriously, am I the only one who sees what's going on here?" Emmett asked getting confused looks from Esme and Carlisle. Jasper only chuckled and followed the bigger vampire back inside of the house. He was hoping that Emmett was correct and that Bella was in fact still alive.

 **-2 months later Volturi Castle, Volterra, Italy-**

"Damn, I look good," Bella stated out loud as she checked herself out in her floor length mirror. Bella was currently wearing her favorite leather jacket that held the Volturi symbol with the a wolf howling at the moon on the back, a tight black v-neck, a pair of tight leather pants that hugged her in all the right places, and her favorite pair of leather knee high boots.

"Conceited much?" came through the mind link. Bella chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. She knew she was hot no, drop dead gorgeous and basically sex on legs.

"Did you really have to dress up for a fight?" Angela asked as she walked into Bella's room. Bella rolled her eyes in response. Of course, she had to look hot as fuck as she beat the shit out of someone.

"Did you really have to dress up to sit in the stands and watch me fight?" Bella retorted with a smirk on her face. Angela was wearing a leather jacket just like Bella's, a Captain America t-shirt, a pair of ripped jeans, and a pair of red, white, and blue Air Jordan 11.

"Well, I can't help but look good in anything I wear." Angela countered with her own smirk. The last two months Angela had really been coming to terms with the new life that she had.

Angela was still changing and learning to accept who she was day by day. As more time passed she was settling into who she was and accepting what she had become. Instead of focusing on all the things she had lost she was focusing on the positive things. She was alive, she no longer had to live by her fathers' strict rules and old fashioned views, she was able to be herself and just enjoy life, she was a badass hybrid, and she had two pack mates that would go to the ends of the earth and back for her. Yeah, she had a lot to be grateful for. With this new outlook on life, her attitude at changed. She had begun to mellow out more and became more carefree. Angela preferred talking through confrontations versus fighting, but would stand up for herself and her pack mates and fight if the situation arose. Where Bella was the wild child, the impulsive one, Angela was the rational, calm, and caring one.

"Man, I love this painting. Renata really did her thing." Angela commented as she looked over at the mural on Bella's wall. The mural was of Bella in her first form standing in the woods and howling up at the moon.

Over the last three months, the girls had not only learned a lot about themselves, but they learned so much about the other members of the Volturi guard and the leaders. They had discovered that Renata was an amazing artist. Each pack member had the vampire draw their wolf in first form on their wall. It was the only time they had ever talked to Renata. The female vampire had been keeping to herself more than usual. Everyone wondered what brought on the change, but the leaders would only tell them that this change was brought on because of the Cullen's visit. They wouldn't explain further stating that it was Renata's story to tell. However, anytime someone would try to talk to Renata about it she would snarl, growl at them before quickly walking away. Everyone in the castle learned pretty quickly to not get in her way or bother her. What they did know was that Didyme had to constantly be around Renata so that she could function otherwise she would go into a catatonic state.

Aro was exactly how Lucky had described him. He was constantly around the pack members trying to touch them or giggling and bouncing around in excitement, which was beyond weird. It seemed like Aro's favorite thing to do was watch them while they trained. You'd think that as one of the leaders of the Volturi he wouldn't have so much time on his hands. The only time he left them alone was when they were in their rooms or he was in some sort mandatory meeting or conference. It was exhausting having to constantly try and avoid him.

Bella and Angela learned a lot about and from Felix. He loved to smile, laugh, and have fun. Felix was another vampire they loved playing pranks on. He had such a good sense humor about things. He'd usually try and prank them back. They learned that Felix was just a huge flirt with everyone much to the annoyance of his mate, Gianna. When asked about why he flirted so much Felix would responded with, "After a while you realize that time means nothing when you're immortal. You gotta make the best of it and have fun." Yeah, every now and again Felix has his smart moments.

Demetri was the opposite of Felix. He was more of the serious, no nonsense type. He knew how to relax and have fun every now and then. The pack mostly trained with him and he pushed them. He was that older brother that always pushed you to be tough by being tough on you themselves. It was his own little weird way of showing the pack members that he cared for them without actually saying the words.

Jane had started to warm up to them being a part of the guard and living in the castle a little bit. She was still hostile towards them, but now it was in her own little 'I don't really hate you, but I don't like you either' kind of way. Jane's comments held less venom and more sarcasm and she no longer referred to them as mutts or puppies when she talks to or about them. They had graduated up to dogs now. Although, the trio definitely didn't help their chances of getting completely off of Jane's bad side. They were constantly pulling pranks on the blonde vampire. It wasn't that they liked picking on Jane just for the sake of picking on her. They weren't that cruel, but Jane's meltdowns during and after the pranks was the sole reason they continued to pull pranks on the small vampire.

About two weeks ago they used Lucky's power to create a fake robe, shirt, and pair of jeans. Jane had gone out to investigate a nomad vampire that had wondered close to the castle and she had gotten a little muddy. So, she came back wanting to shower and change her clothes. Once she left her room and began walking through the castle the clothes disappeared. To say that Jane was beyond pissed would be an understatement. She threw a huge temper tantrum and used her power on everyone who was standing in the hall before she stomped around the room at a super-fast pace, muttering under her breath, throwing things, cursing whoever had done this. The trio had set up webcams in the halls and Jane's room to watch everything go down. They laughed for nearly 30 minutes straight. They loved getting to see a vampire who was super old and who was usually so stern, throw a temper tantrum.

The girls had to learn the hard way not to pull pranks on Alec. Even though he was a lot calmer about things then Jane was he also had no problem getting his revenge on the pack mates. Jane would just flat out attack them and try and beat them into submission, whereas Alec got even. They had learned just how patient he was when it came to getting revenge. The pack members had pulled a prank on him and it wasn't until two weeks later, while they were training with him, that he got the girls back.

Alec had been teaching the three hybrids how to pull back the shield completely. Well, he was mainly teaching Bella how to pull her shield back seeing as the other two only had to stop tapping into Bella's power for the shield to go away. Once she figured it out and the other two were tapping into Bella's power, Alec used his power to send then into a black void of nothing. He cut off all of their senses and the feeling only lasted maybe 5 seconds. Once they regained use of their senses they felt a draft. All three looked down and noticed that they were completely naked in a room full of guard members and the leaders. They all stood in shock before quickly covering up as best as they could, but it was a little too late because everyone had seen what they were packing.

That was also the day they learned how blunt Athenadora really is. She constantly complimented them all on their size and girth and makes comments about their dicks. She even made side comments about how happy they would make their mates one day. The comments always caused Angela and Bella to blush and become flustered. At first, the comments were a little weird and made them both uncomfortable, but they quickly learned to just let it go. And even be a little proud of what they had.

Marcus taught them how to play chess. Bella would sometimes play with Edward, but he never actually taught her the rules or even how to play the game really. He would just scoff at her when she made a wrong move. Didyme was a very hands-on mother. She would always cook them meals, yell at Demetri, Felix, or Alec if she felt they were pushing the girls too hard, and spent time getting to know them as they did her. Marcus and Didyme had welcomed them with open arms and treated both girls like family.

The pack also spent a lot of time with Marcus, Afton, and/or Caius learning about history. They also loved watching Caius annoy the crap of Aro as well, but that was a different story. Caius would disagree with Aro just to piss him off or start arguments about absolutely nothing just to watch Aro throw a fit. The hybrids had to admit that it was hilarious watching Aro go from giddy and laughing to shouting and stomping around. The three hybrids learned so many things about: vampires, the supernatural world, science, history, war strategies, and things they never even knew happened.

All of the leaders and a few members of the elite squad have been around for a very long time which meant they had a front row seat to all of the changes that the world had been through. They witnessed the forming of different countries and societies, along with the advancement in technology. Talking to someone who was actually present during these historical events was totally different then reading about it in a textbook. The information that the others taught them not only helped them with their understanding of the supernatural world, but themselves as wolves also. Well, that and the things they learned from the book Marcus gave Lucky.

Even though the pack made time to get to know the other members of the Volturi, they spent a lot of their time training and learning about their wolf. They spent a lot of time reading from the book that Marcus had given Lucky. Only one of them had to actually read the book and the other two would just read the information through the mind link. The book taught them a lot about werewolves and what it meant to be a part of the pack.

The book had confirmed that Bella is indeed the beta of the pack and Angela is a Delta. They probably could have figured that out on their own seeing as Bella was slightly bigger than Angela, but still smaller then Lucky in either form. Bella was a complete natural when it came to being a wolf. She made it through her first full moon and would agree that the pain was excoriating. After that first shift and learning what to expect when it came to the pain, Bella was able to force herself into shifting to break the curse of the moon. She and Lucky helped Angela finally break the curse as well. The hybrids had also learned why it was so painful to shift and why they felt so out of control some times.

They needed to work as one with their wolf instead of trying to control it. The book stated, _"Through mediation and acceptance you will no longer struggle through the change but fight it and there will be great and severe pain. You must work together as one or never know true peace._ "

Bella was the first one to master the mediation process and accepting her wolf as a part of her. She wanted to be different, stronger, and faster. Granted the plan was for her to be a vampire, but this was so much better in her mind. It took longer for Lucky and Angela. Lucky had never thought to be one with her wolf. She had always thought that she needed to be in control and keep the wolf in control as well. Angela took the longest to get there seeing as she was still fighting with herself. Once they all accepted that the wolf was one with them instead of its own beast, the change to the first form was easier just like the book said it would be. They no longer felt like every bone in their body was breaking ten times over. Lucky could shift on the run now. The other two were still working on it.

Once each hybrid mastered letting go of that control, they were able to see their wolves in their minds and even communicate with them. The wolf never actually spoke only grunts in agreement, scoffs in disagreement, and growls when they were in danger or being threatened. It was weird the first time it had happened. Angela had been training with Afton when Bella snuck up on her. Angela first felt her wolf growl inside of her before the growls came out. Before Bella could even lunge at her in surprise, she spun around and caught Bella in the air before slamming her down on the ground.

Even though shifting to their first form was like how werewolves shifted in the movie Underworld- skin became fur and bones shifted longer like magic- the change to the second form was still exceptionally painful. It was more like the Van Helsing shifting still, where they literally wanted to and would rip the skin from their body to speed up the change. They had no way of knowing how to get all three parts of them to come together and agree to share the body. The vampire side and mystery side of them welcomed the change to the first form, but didn't accept the change to the second form. They were guessing it's because their true form is more feral then their first form and they could easily lose control. Well, that was the conclusion Marcus and Afton had come up with.

With all three hybrids being so in sync with their wolves, it made training that much easier. They wanted to not only be able to fight together has a pack, but be able to hold their own as individuals. They wanted, no, they needed to be a solid unit because that's how packs survived and it was kind of law according to the book anyway. _"All born or bitten of the wolf line must be taught to fight, defend, and survive."_ So, they trained with just each other sometimes because they didn't have to hold back with one another. They could go all out and really learn their own strengths and weaknesses. And other times they would train with Felix and Demetri. They mostly went to Felix and Demetri for hand to hand combat and when they wanted to be challenged.

Fighting with Felix, Demetri, and whoever they decided to throw at them that day wasn't really a challenge, but they welcomed it either way. Demetri was the more serious trainer of the two who pushed the pack harder and longer than even they thought was possible. He never let up because he wanted them to be invincible. Now that doesn't mean he worked them past their breaking point. If Demetri felt the girls had had enough, he'd call it a day even when they protested and claimed to be able to go on.

Alec was the main one to help them with their powers. Jane would come in sparingly and give advice. Well, she'd give a rude and bitchy comment that turned out to just be her giving advice in her own Jane way. To Angela and Bella, it was like having their own personal Coach Sylvester from Glee. Jane's rude advice filled comments, along with Alec's wisdom helped the trio learn, so much about their powers. They gained so much confidence in using not only their own powers, but each other's as well.

Not only did they learn how to use their power and gain confidence, but their power seemed to grow stronger. Angela's power, it turns out, was more than just detecting lies. She could state a lie and make someone believe it. They couldn't really explain it, but if Angela concentrated then all she had to do was state the lie and that person would believe it. They thought it had something to with her voice, but no one was really sure.

They figured out how Bella's physical shield worked when Alec surprised them and had 10 members of the elite guard rush attack then at once. Bella's physical shield could actually repel physical attacks. So if anyone lunged at her or one of the others, when they were actively using her power, from behind in a threatening manner, Bella's power would kick in and that person they would be thrown backwards. That didn't mean that a person couldn't get close to her to attack. If they snuck up behind her or lunged at her from the front then the power wasn't triggered. She could also self-activate the shield and form a sort of protective dome around others. They figured that little trick out after hours of Jane torturing Lucky and Angela while Bella was chained up and being taunted about not being able to protect her pack. Lucky did tell them that their methods were medieval.

Now that doesn't mean that everyone had taken an instant liking to the trio becoming a part of the Volturi guard. A lot of the lesser guard members hated the fact that basically two newborns came in and were already members of the elite guard. They didn't understand how it all happened so fast. Of course only a few had been allowed to watch the trio train and fight. The others who were allowed to watch had no idea how dangerous the hybrids really are. The pack wanted to be a mystery and remain that way, but the taunts, hostile stares, subtle shoves that Angela and Bella were receiving from the lesser guard members had reached its breaking point. Lucky had told them to not take shit, but they did nothing about things at first.

They could understand why the lesser guard members held animosity towards them. For them to work so hard to try and be a part of the elite guard and constantly be denied, but then Bella and Angela become a part of the Elite squad day one. It had to be a huge blow to their egos and pride, but both Angela and Bella were getting sick of their shit. Neither hybrid understood why they got the brunt of their anger when they weren't the ones who made them apart of the elite guard.

Bella had said she was done being weak and this would show them that they weren't weak. Both she and Angela took Jane's shit, because that's just how Jane was. The only vampire that didn't get shit from Jane, besides the leaders, of course, was Alec. The pack was positive that Jane couldn't even spell the word nice without breaking out in hives. It's like she never learned how to play nice with others. They accepted that about Jane but that didn't mean they would take anyone else's shit.

So that's how Bella found herself standing in the middle of the training room with 10 lesser guard members surrounding her ready for a fight. She was about to show them that just because she and Angela were new, it didn't mean that you could or should fuck with them.

 **A/N: Alright some of you won't read this and some will. First, I would like to say thank you to everyone who is still reading and following this story. I know it's been forever since I've updated and I've gotten great reviews and messages encouraging me to continue. Thank you all so much for the encouragement and happy thoughts. Just so you all know, I will finish this story no matter how long it takes so please be patient while I get back into the swing of writing again. I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I know I said that updates would become more frequent, but as I'm sure you all know you can't predict how life will turn out. Life took a huge turn for me some good and some bad and some downright terrible. This past year has truly been one of the worst years of my life and I'm trying to push through it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come.**


End file.
